


Second Coming

by Playspective



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chaeyu, F/F, Mohyo, Nahyo - Freeform, Smut, jeonghyo, sahyo, saida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playspective/pseuds/Playspective
Summary: Jihyo uses sensual encounters as inspiration in achieving the highest definition of viewing technology. One of them however, turned to a serious mess she’s become haunted of and wants to make amends with. Unfortunately, Jihyo’s sight is failing. Just when Jihyo thought she’s lost, Sana comes along.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> vp of sahyo nation requested for a sahyo angst smut. i'll try my best.  
> this is unlike Best Kept Secret too, as it's not reality based lol!  
> PS. i was watching jung woosung when i wrote this.
> 
> tell me what you think :)
> 
> Twitter @Playspective1  
> donations at ko-fi.com/playspective

“Ladies and gents, may I present to you—the iRIS.” Myoui Mina, the CEO of Vizion Tech, proudly unveils the new generation smart projector.

It’s become mobile than ever. With just the size of a lighter, users would experience the closest-yet-to-reality hologram view of contents.

From watching shows, gaming, to video calling… iRIS would make anyone witness that what was once in a regular screen is actually happening right in front of one’s eyes.

The CEO nods towards one of the audiences. Particularly, to whom the company owes its success. The woman behind this revolutionary device—the reclusive geek, Park Jihyo.

Jihyo with crossed arms, lifts one and fixes her blue-light glasses in acknowledgement. She’s satisfied with how her work is presented.

To think, it all started with a simple yearning back then. A yearning for realness. She could live with just watching life through a screen. Except that its flatness had become boring.

Thus, she made a reality so augmented, the world can be experienced at the fingertips. Undeniably though, with human intricacies, the level of reality in Jihyo’s creation is still largely lacking.

Because of this, she doesn’t completely shut herself out of society. But when she could choose, she wouldn’t be found in clubs or social parties. Jihyo would rather work on prototypes. In times she’s out, it’s been business meetings.

She has put in the work. As they say, success isn’t made over night. Jihyo had to be deliberate on how she spends her time. What kept her company has been booze and chicks who threw themselves at her.

Eventually, Jihyo is led to this auditorium full of resounding applause as the CEO in front concludes the presentation.

Jihyo is about to leave when Mina taps on her shoulder, “Chukahamnida Jihyo ssi! On pre-orders alone, it’s another hit.”

“Hm.” Jihyo responds as if it’s no big deal. She checks her watch and utters, “Time to head back to my lab.”

“What? It just got released. There’s a victory party prepared for. At least, drop by for a bit.”

“Others could go. Besides, my kind of party is either playing or watching clips if not upgrading units”, Jihyo then takes off her glasses and massages the bridge of her nose.

“With those tired eyes?! Shouldn’t you sleep, rather?”

“Why is a CEO to the company _I_ built myself tells me what to do? _I_ put you to that position so I could do what I want.”

“Correction. You were dismissed by the board. _They_ are the ones who put me here. All you did was mess up, fool around. And you even took it international”, Mina could only sigh in frustration.

As the CEO, Mina would want a healthy working environment. But the founder herself gives off a very detached greed-driven culture.

Jihyo sneers, “Those mess is where I get REAL sensation serving inspiration. How do you think I’ve achieved this hyper realistic technology?”

Mina shakes head. “Well then, for as long as you keep that lowly life, you won’t be reinstated. So, _I_ get to tell you what to do.”

“Nice try but, I didn’t say I wanted that toxic job back. You are where _I_ want you to be. Keep that while I go play. Now if you excuse me, I have my own party to attend to.”

The party. Jihyo is celebrated exactly the way she wants to. She prefers this more as she could lord over the four corners of the suite against one. For tonight, she’s with a regular—Hirai Momo.

Jihyo chugs down a glass of fine Remy Martin while the other goes down on her. She grabs the girl’s head, thrusting Momo’s tongue into her.

Bottoms up. Jihyo pulls Momo up and spits some cognac to her mouth. It drips to the other’s neck and chest. It’s leaked even to the bra. And so, Jihyo frees Momo’s pair out of it.

Momo now reeks of the oaky scent, just right to Jihyo’s liking. The greedy is stirred to slurp every drop.

“Chukahae Sajangnim~ “, Momo says temptingly when suddenly...

 _Slap!_ Momo’s ass gets a hand. “Don’t call me that”, Jihyo says.

She moans. Yet, breaks into a smirk. Momo retorts, “I- just meant that you’re my boss tonight.”

Night. Because during the day, Momo works as an agent from an investment firm. Her boss being monied people regardless of its source, ‘investors’ ready to sponsor revolutionary projects.

It was through Momo that Jihyo got through debt, start the company, and eventually rake in serious sums. Not bad having some fucking on the side while pooling in funds.

Jihyo continues where she left off, fondling the other’s ass while cupping a breast. So turned on, Momo’s nipples have swelled. Jihyo sucks into them one after the other. She gives one a lick before wetting her finger and rubs Momo’s insides senselessly.

Drops to bed. Breathing. Momo needs her cigar so, she pulls a stick as well as the lighter at the bedside table. Accidentally pressing something, a map of Japan is suddenly projected before her.

“O- My bad!” Momo is surprised. Turns out, she mistakenly touched an iRIS. Setting it aside, she goes and grabs the other. This time, she does so correctly; an actual lighter.

Puffing out a cloud, Momo have her eyes on the map projected and notices markers. Zooming in through her thumb and index, Momo asks Jihyo “What’s with Osaka?”

“NONE of your business”, Jihyo yanks the iRIS and offs it. She goes and takes a seat at the work table.

“Okayy~ Tch.” Momo sees Jihyo back to working on a prototype. She comments, “Do you ever stop working?”

“We just fucked. There’s time for everything. Now is for upgrade.”

“Fine. So, how is it going?”

Jihyo sits up head high and says, “Consider yourself lucky to witness the making of the God’s Eye.”

“God’s Eye? The legendary God’s Eye that’s only been hinted its existence on movies? Like a god tier GPS, through it you can basically see into everything??”

“Yup. Can hack and track anything and anyone as long as there’s digital traces. Oh- scratch that. I meant, everything and everyone.”

“Yeah! At this day and age, is there anything that’s not on the internet?” Momo gets up and prowls towards the other. “Hm, sounds unbelievable. But you are Park Jihyo.”

Momo belches off smoke all over, as she likes what she’s seeing.

Jihyo waves hand, clearing air. “As you know, I’ve never stopped working. Not missing a day. And if I also work now, I might just make it to the convention. So, please shut up.”

At the moment of mentioning convention, Momo shifts interest to it. “Mmm~ Who are you gonna go with?” says while caressing the greedy’s arms, appeasing.

“Why?”

“I’ll come along. Would be nice to have a date in Gangnam.”

 _Date?_ Jihyo pauses tinkering. “We’re having a good time here. We don’t have to go out. Think of this as a date.”

“Tch. This is not. Don’t you wanna go out, enjoy the sun for once?! Or could it be- You’re embarrassed to be seen with me”, Momo confront Jihyo.

“Business is business. And fucking is just fucking. We don’t have a fine print about dating. Let’s keep things the way it is, shall we?”

The hands that were appeasing drop in an instant. Momo grabs her clothes, dressing up quick. She yanks a glass and empties it; and along with it, her favorable interest to Jihyo.

She slumps back as she heard the door slamming. Looking at the ambient light she says “Oh well. Guess, the good time is over.”

Suddenly, the lights flicker. Or so she thought. Jihyo removes her glasses and puts palm over her. Applying pressure through her fingertips, she then massages the round of her eyes.

She gives another look. The light is still dimming.

Morning in the Park residence, Jihyo was readying for an appointment set with the doctor when the doorbell rang. She goes and opens it to a girl who’s the same age as daughter Tzuyu.

“Annyeonghaseyo, I’m Tzuyu’s friend in school…”

Scanning from head to toe, Jihyo sees ink all over this kid. What she finds most especially peculiar is the black arrow tattoo on her neck, right below her earlobes.

“Sorry, who did you say you were?” Jihyo asks.

“The name is Chaeyoung, ma’am. Son Chaeyoung.”

“Son?” Jihyo shuts the door close leaving the kid at the front door. She walks up to Tzuyu who’s also readying her bag.

“I see you made a friend in school but- “

Tzuyu peeks behind Jihyo, checking if her friend is welcomed to the living room. She utters, “She’s outside?!”

“There are more friends to meet. Find some others.”

“Why, what’s wrong with Chaeyoung? Is it because she doesn’t look normal?”

“She IS not normal.”

Tzuyu pushes pass Jihyo, “We’re meant to be then. We too aren’t…”

A cup of coffee with a plate of cookies and snacks is served at the dining. The then 12-year-old Tzuyu awaits for her kind mommy, Jihyo. At the least, that’s how she saw her.

Well, this was the first time she has known kindness as Jihyo took her and her biological mom, Jeongyeon, in; saving them from the battering that Tzuyu’s father had inflicted.

Such suffering had the kid’s understanding forced open. That a normal-looking family setup where a man and woman live together doesn’t necessarily mean okay.

It left a psychological scar to her Omma too. Suddenly, an arm swept the table. Glasses shattered, Jeongyeon threw off the food. Tzuyu cried, “ _Ommaaaa!!_ ”

Nothing much changed in 6 years. Only Tzuyu getting tired of understanding their situation, “…We aren’t normal.”

Jihyo grips on to her wrist halting her, “That kid is from a dangerous family!”

“How would you know?! Ah, it takes one to know one. Dangerous, you say. Not to me. All she’s ever been is good to me. I feel secured around her. At least, she could protect me!”

Jihyo’s grip loosened. Tzuyu takes hand back and adds, “At least she actually cares unlike you…”

Glasses shattered. Food thrown off. “ _Ommaaaa!!_ ”

“ _Pack it up. She’s not coming home_ ”, Jeongyeon said blankly.

They may have been saved from physical abuse. But everything has become- different since. Tzuyu feels sorry. To her maddened Omma, to the burdened Jihyo, and to herself.

Preparing something to eat when kind Jihyo comes home, is the least she could give back. But with her Omma always ruining the food like this, even that too Tzuyu couldn’t give.

What’s truly left is again, the mind attempting to understand.

That the kind Jihyo may have reached her limits and would want to seek others than stay with her broken Omma. Tzuyu blames herself. For the lack of capability other than picking up the broken glasses.

Tzuyu was left to pick up the glasses. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon goes to bed slamming the door and locks it. She who’s distressed looked over her phone, reread Jihyo’s text saying her flight back to Seoul had to be rescheduled the following day.

She then stared at a void pondering at the time when Jihyo checked up on her before leaving for the flight to Osaka.

“ _Business trip, you say. You’re smart, obviously. But you can’t fool me. Must be fun tricking pretty girls.”_

“ _I’ll be back as soon as the deal succeeds_ ”, Jihyo scooped Jeongyeon upright and gave her meds. Despite the other being combative, she was patient.

Threw the phone, shattered as it slams through the wall. Such thought made Jeongyeon hate herself more. She started sobbing, “ _I shouldn’t be like this. You’re a kind person. I- am sorry_.”

“…At least Chaeyoung doesn’t neglect like you did to my already pitiful Omma.”

The words are piercing. Jihyo quickly turns to the stack of liquor by the counter and with it, gulps down the hard truth. She races back to Tzuyu who’s about to leave.

One foot out the door, Jihyo busts it open and addresses the kid “This is the last time she’d go with you kid. Leave my daughter alone or we’ll transfer school.”

“Ma’am what- “

“You don’t get to say that. You’re not my mother.” Tzuyu then takes Chaeyoung by the arm and tells her, “Let’s go.”

Slams the wall. Jihyo is back to her room and is left alone with her guilt, as she sees a Jeongyeon by the bedside. She massages her eyes, trying to rub it off of this haunting sight.

The day of Jihyo’s rescheduled flight, Tzuyu sent her a text. [What time will you be home? Omma is angry since last night.]

Tzuyu was standing before Jeongyeon’s door. She gives a few knocks and says, “ _Omma I’ll be out for school now. Tables ready. Please eat before meds_.”

At dusk, however, Tzuyu walked in to a dining still untouched.

The plane touches down, Jihyo was on the way home when she receives the call. “ _Yeobseo, Tzuyu-ah?_ ”

She came knocking on the locked door. To no answer, Jihyo anxiously rummages through the drawers for the keys.

As soon as she could finally push it open, Jihyo turned back and enclosed Tzuyu into a hug—Hoping that she has covered the child’s sight from her now lifeless Omma.

Upon being reminded of this haunting sight, Jihyo utters “Time to really see the doctor.”

At the eye center, the expectation is merely a recommendation to a new set of glasses. But Jihyo finds herself suddenly being referred to Dr. Im Nayeon, a retinologist.

“Pigments are spotted around the center. The cones are thinning too, which is why you’ve become sensitive to light. Failing vision, the symptoms have worsened this much.

This is a Macular Degeneration”, Nayeon says upon looking Jihyo’s results.

“Add to that the other test results, your cornea is getting cloudy too. I could endorse another specialized doctor.

On my end, I would recommend you to refrain from overworking. Such as, reading too much especially on gadgets and staring focusedly…

By the way, my face is up here Park Jihyo ssi”, Nayeon calls her patient out for looking everywhere.

One time, to her twisted and clamped up hair. Other times, to the door knob. Anywhere but her face. Particularly, patient Jihyo takes her sweet time looking down—at the doctor’s big hands.

“Sorry”, Jihyo clears throat “but my life is basically through my eyes. I can get fixated, keenly working on devices and code programs on them. Plus, I have crucial projects going on. I cannot not work.”

“Well if you still want to be able to see in the near future then, you’ll have to make lifestyle changes. First, don’t strain your eyes. You drink a lot, it seems? Cut down on that and on smoking too.”

“I- don’t smoke. It’s the others.” JIhyo implores, “Anything else that could be done?”

“Unfortunately, there isn’t much. Treatments could only slow down the progression. There’s surgery but donor isn’t easily available. Besides, it wouldn’t guarantee the same quality of life.

For now, the most achievable is gradually adjusting habits and diet. Take some vitamins”, Nayeon writes a prescription.

She adds “Lastly, as you shouldn’t overwork, you can’t be doing strenuous exercises too.”

“What about sex?”

“Excuse me?”

Jihyo doesn’t repeat herself just yet, as her phone starts ringing. She delves into bag and without even checking who it is, she declines it.

Mina, at the other end of the line, is fuming inside for facing a sudden concern brought to her table. Momo states some withdrawal of funding and that she should ask Jihyo.

“Too bad you can’t get hold of her. Isn’t that a display of lost interest too? Anyway, get back to us if or when Jihyo actually succeeds on the God’s Eye.”

“The what?” Mina browses through the pile of proposals.

“Oh, hasn’t she told you Sajangnim? What I know is that, it’s a tracking system. I believe she’ll present it to the convention.”

Mina pauses. _Tracking system?_

“If it is then, I don’t think I would approve it. Park Jihyo and high-definition viewing is good. But a tracking system? That should be made for the military, not for public consumption.”

Momo shrugs, “Maybe she would dumb it down.”

Having spilled enough tea, Momo bids farewell. “So~ With the way things are going, I wonder if she’ll make it to the convention? Well then, Sajangnim. Bye bye.”

Mina sits back seeing Momo leaves. She tosses the papers and thinks out, exasperated “Yah, Park Jihyo what are you doing! What do you want to see? Or is it, _who_ do you want to see?

Could it be…?”

Due to the apparent tension Tzuyu just had, Chaeyoung takes her to a café. Classes are boring anyway. She sits down and serves her croissants. Yet, the other is spacing out.

“If you’re gonna think that deep, you need to eat. Here”, Chaeyoung slices a piece and offers it.

Tzuyu instead merely holds on to the fork. She sighs, “What if I really get transferred? What would you do?”

“Look for you.”

“What if it’s abroad?”

“Tzuyu-ah, it may take a while, but I’d still go find you.”

She puts the fork down and leans to the other’s shoulder, “Please do. I don’t know if I could meet another one that’s like you.

“Me too.”

Chaeyoung empathizes with Tzuyu completely. She was also young when she lost her mom. Her father, on the other hand, is always away as he would rather collect loans from the desperate borrowers owed him. The life of a loan shark.

A woman next to their table coughs segueing her own thoughts in, “Sorry I’ve eavesdropped. Just find it interesting- How could such young people like you two already minding grownup problems?”

“You tell us, Miss. You’re a grownup”, Chaeyoung retorts mockingly.

Tzuyu adds, “Isn’t it obvious that it’s the grownups who make problems and pass it to young ones?”

“I see”, the woman sips her coffee. “There’s some truth to what you said. I used to be like you too. I mean, naïve rather than young. It’s embarrassing, I was already a grownup then. Holding on to lovely promises like yours.”

“So~ Are you gonna give us an advice or something? Like what other know-it-all grownups do.”

The woman tilts head quick. “Well, I’ve been fulfilling my end of the bargain. But now I’ve grown much, I wonder if the promises turn out to be just promises.”

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu turn to each other, getting more curious of this woman’s life lessons. Unfortunately, she checks her phone and is reminded of her next schedule.

“It was a pleasure talking with you two.”

“Yah, what a bummer.”

Chuckles as she puts her shades on, “I’ll see you around.” She then walks away.

“Wow~ what a cool lady. Maybe she lives nearby.”

“Yeah, most likely. Guess she’s one of those rare sensible grownups”, Chaeyoung now in a calmer tone.

“Wish my stepmom could at least be half as her.”

“About your stepmom- she hates me, right?”

Tzuyu groans, “It’s got to do with your family. Ugh, that’s stupid! She goes on judging when she has A LOT of flaws herself!!”

“Did I stutter, Dr. Im? I said, what about sex.”

Nayeon gulps at the query. Those focused staring that she caught her way, she realizes they are indeed inuendo. _But this is work… Of all times to get turned on ugh_ , says her mind.

Dr. Im scratches her neck quick as a mechanism to fight the urge. She breaks into a polite smile, taking her entire being to do so and utters “You must not tire yourself out Jihyo ssi.”

She just finished writing the prescription, gets up, and walks to the door. With a hand on the knob, she puts the paper up through the other gesturing Jihyo to take it and leave.

“Well then”, Jihyo picks up her bag and ramble as she closes in.

“I would just rest and…” Jihyo faces Nayeon and takes the prescription. She puts it up, smirking as she says “lay down while _you_ do me.”

Stares. The hand on the knob didn’t turn. And instead, its thumb presses it into lock.

Nayeon’s other hand. The hand that was once raising a prescription goes grasping on to Jihyo’s nape and pulls her.

The door is now locked like their lips. So, the free hand cups the other’s cheek and down to that full, round breast. Then down further, deep into her pants.

Mouths pause for a breather. Huffing, Nayeon unzips her and charges forward; pushing the other. While being led to this tango, Jihyo steps accordingly and back to her seat. The deal after all, is her laid down in comfort relaxing.

Jihyo pulls away her covers waist down helping Nayeon to access her as quick. Nayeon unclamps her hair giving Jihyo something to grab on to.

Fair enough, as Nayeon pulling her ass at the edge of the seat. Nayeon digs her tongue into her velvet walls tasting her non-stop.

But since this is work, Nayeon estimates the time they have left before someone knocks. She clocks a thumb on her clit. Circling her flesh faster than a sec, Nayeon is making the most out of minutes.

She then utters, “Quickies suck. Come in 5 or less.”

Jihyo half whines. The other half of it? Moans, “No… prob- ugh!” She couldn’t finish as she herself is on its way. In this level of horny, it’s no problem.

Jihyo has been wet from eyeing Nayeon’s big hands. Wanting those to stroke her tubes dry. With that size, the usual fit of three is done by one. Jihyo is put at the palm of Nayeon’s hand with a big fat middle up inside her.

There’s a distinct squeaking at every slide and turn. Finding it music to ears, Nayeon adjusts the tempo. Jihyo squirms, nonetheless.

It may not be as fucking fast but it is firm. It’s to a beat they both could follow. Hitting the spot in constant. She’s taking in all of that build up. And—she shatters.

Nayeon reaches for the wipes. Jihyo asks for some. They are cleaning up. Nayeon picks up her clip. Jihyo jumps back into her pants. They are fixing quick.

Quickies indeed suck. If not for the time and setting, Jihyo would want to enjoy more and switch. With this, she decides to ask her “Let’s do this again. I would like to do you the next time.”

“Please. Not in the clinic anymore”, Nayeon is distracted. _The knock- the knock…_ She wants to beat it to make it seem like nothing happened. Only formal, professional things.

“Of course.”

Nayeon drags Jihyo by the arm to make it to the door quicker and lets go before opening. Last fix, she tucks hair to ear. She then pulls it open forcefully.

“O kapchage!”

No one is about to knock at Dr. Im’s door. Just people passing by intermittently. And the person they’ve come face to face with is a colleague, Dr. Kim Dahyun.

“O sorry for startling you”, Nayeon says.

Dahyun has her hand on chest calming herself down. She retorts, “It’s alright. Was in a hurry. Didn’t think I could bump into others.” She bows repeatedly as she moves along little by little, “Err- Sorry too. Have to go now.”

To her haste, Dahyun arrives at a reserved table at a posh restaurant just in time. Twenty minutes have passed when a woman walks up to her, takes off her shades, and greets.

“Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Dahyun ssi.”

“Minatozaki Sana san? I’m pleased to meet you!” Dahyun bows and goes for a handshake. She leads the lady to her seat and signals the waiter for the menu. “You must be tired?”

“Honestly, I’m confused rather than tired.” Chuckling, “Guess I still need more getting used to. I kinda got lost on the way here.”

“I’ll tour you around then”, Dahyun says amicably. Taking interest, she asks “If I may, uh… Where are you used to,?”

For a split second, Sana’s teeth-visible smile wears down. It almost turned into frown. Through her will, she snaps herself out. Pulling the arches of her lips and says, “I’m used to my home. In Osaka.”

Mina pulled her brains out thinking. And when she couldn’t think of any, she looks up in abandon. Begging to the heavens that her hunches may be wrong. “Who do you want to see, Park Jihyo?

Could it be… _Her_?”


	2. Trickle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all that's lost in the wake of typhoons in the Philippines, we will endure and rise up.
> 
> Twitter: @Playspective1  
> Donate at ko-fi.com/playspective

“Oh~ Osaka. I haven’t been anywhere. But I could tell, from where you came from, it’s beautiful.”

Red wines poured on their glasses. Dahyun gazes to the other’s eyes as if witnessing Osaka’s beauty through Sana herself. Sana raises glass. Dahyun then, does too. And cheers to it without breaking gaze.

Dahyun merely takes a sip, however, while Sana empties hers. It’s a bit shocking and stirred concern. But Dr. Kim figures, this date is interesting.

She smirks while advising, “Omo- Slow down Miss Minatozaki! We have a whole dinner to finish.”

Giggling, “Well that’s how much I agree to what you said. It’s beautiful over there even when it rains.”

Just then, the windows get marked by trickles and gradually turned to a downpour.

“Oh look!” Dahyun notices and smiles, “Seoul has its own charms. I don’t know but I think, it’s pretty here too. Perhaps, it’s not so much about the place. Instead, it’s who you are with.”

“Hmm, I wonder…” Gradually, Sana’s giggling stops and the curves of her lips tightened. A vivid memory comes to mind.

_Looking back, on the way to the station—the sky was also gloomy and soon cried. I wonder if that was fate’s caution to go back home. So that probably, we wouldn’t cross paths._

_But how would I know of the kind of person that you are when you walked up to me and gave a kind smile? The way you put an umbrella over my head, shielding me through the rain, and asked if you were going the right direction._

_“Excuse me, is this stop headed to the House International?”_

_“Ah~ I-House! That’s where I’m headed too. Yes, you’re in the right place.”_

_“Great! So, uhm… I’m- not from here and I’m lost. Would you mind if we go together?”_

_I didn’t mind. How would I think it was caution when fate itself brought us together towards the same destination?_

_Like a moth to a flame, your chatter was never boring. Rather, it’s enlightening. By that, we found ourselves in the same field of interest. Really, I wondered how come you know so much?_

_When we arrived at the convention, only then I realized. You came up the stage, keynote speaker Park Jihyo, and talked more while I became one of the hundreds in attendance._

_You passionately talk of the next generation. It’s fascinating! Your eyes glistened, as if the future is bright. It was raining in Osaka but I felt sunshine._

_The minutes ride on the way may have established nothing. But I took it as an excuse to walk up to you this time. I waved to you as you went down the stage, trying to get you to notice._

_“Park san! We went here together. Do you remember?”_

_“Ah yes, of course. I was hoping you’d find me back.”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Us coming from the same station, I figured we lived nearby each other. Would you mind if we go again together?”_

_I didn’t mind. I was about to ask the same, anyway. On the way home, it was a bit different. You didn’t chatter. That day must be tiring. Yet, still fascinating to see you bobbing head, dozed off._

_You woke up leaning on my shoulder and apologized. To me, it was fine. I understood the amount of energy you had to put out and so, the required rest. It’s okay you slept._

_You already told me you weren’t a local. It’s okay if you don’t talk. I understand. Thus, in silence, we walked until footsteps stopped. So was mine. “Here’s where I stay”, that’s what you told me._

_I knew that wasn’t the last time._

_Because instead of goodbye, you apologized for walking past my home. I would find it, don’t worry. While yours, Park Jihyo who’s not from Osaka, may not be the case._

_And I was glad I walked you home and saw where you stay. Cause from then on, I could drop by and we go together._

_I liked talking to you, listening to your lofty dreams. Even though you often paused getting phone calls from Korea. There I knew, there’s a daughter waiting for you. But again, I didn’t mind._

_Not until the storm._

[Weather Update: Category 5 Typhoon Harabas is expected to make a landfall at Awaji Island, just 47 km away from Keihanshin metropolis. Municipal governments of coastal cities, Kobe and Osaka, have issued evacuation advisories to high risk areas.

Meanwhile, the water levels in parts of Osaka along the Yodo River that were submerged as week after week of intermittent weather have just started to subside; leaving piles of trashes, including combustible. The Ministry of Environment again issues warning against potential ablaze.]

That time, it’s you who didn’t mind. As in, you didn’t care. “ _I’m going back to Seoul. Let’s end this.” That’s what you told me. I needed you the most. But you left._

“Minatozaki san?” Dahyun wonders about Sana’s pause.

“I wonder… You mean, I make Seoul pretty for you?”

Dahyun finds Sana’s smarts and confidence alluring. Nodding and fretting, Dahyun shyly affirms “Y-yeah.”

As it is a feeling she could relate, Sana smirks knowing she’s able to get through the language and understand that she’s given a compliment. But enough of that test on her comprehension.

For someone like her, a woman on a mission who’s getting the hang of this new place; not only it is important to have a full grasp of it but also urgent.

Thus, Sana asks for Dahyun’s allegiance.

“It seems you’re enjoying your time with me. But you don’t directly say what’s on your mind, Kim Dahyun ssi. I would like it if we’d be honest with each other as early as now. Telling me that I make Seoul pretty is cute. But I don’t think we’re here just for some _cute_.”

Dahyun catches her eyes, piercing. She felt the need to get to her level. She drinks her glass straight up, hoping that the buzz would push her. And when she gulps, she speaks honestly.

“Alright. I apologize for underestimating, thinking this is any other put-your-best-behavior kind of dates. Getting to the bottom off this, and with all due respect, I wished to say that I find you so damn ravishing I’d like to eat you out.”

“Now we’re talking.” A set of fresh oysters on ice is put to the table among others. Sana utters, “But first- have a proper dinner.”

She lifts a piece, squeezes a lemon on, and slurps it down. Dahyun too gets her share. But instead of taking it as is like Sana, Dahyun turns to the side. Like how Koreans are having a soju drink together with a person of authority.

Then Sana utters, “I would let you touch me in one condition. Take Dr. Im Nayeon’s patient, Park Jihyo.”

“Park who?”

Knocks at CEO Myoui’s office. Mina puts the pen down as the source of her work problems finally shows up. “Jihyo ssi, what took you long? I was calling for an urgent matter. Investments are being withdrawn from Miss Hirai’s side!”

Jihyo proceeds to take a seat at the sala set in front of the CEO desk. She even kicked her legs up and merely says, “I know.”

“YOU KNOW?” Mina stands up and with her knuckle, she hits the table. “Goddamnit, you know and you didn’t take the phone call? Do you know that losing them would halt _your_ project?”

Mina grits her teeth, “The project that perhaps everybody knows but I, the CEO, don’t! What the hell are you doing with a GPS system?!”

“Give me a break. First, I went to the doctor and had my eyes checked!” Glares and throws out the diagnosis. “Said, I’m going blind.”

Mina snatches them and reads. She sighs setting aside upheaval “So, what now?”

“I’ve designed up to four generations ahead. It should buy you time to train or look for budding creators.”

“And what about the so-called God’s Eye? Why create such thing?!”

“I have my reasons”, Jihyo massages her temple.

“Reasons.” With brows raised, Mina grits her teeth once again.

Jihyo raises palm shutting Mina from further complaints. “It seems you already know.”

“It’s been what- 6 years?! Move on!”

“How could I live through this guilt?”

Mina clenches fist. “You’re guilty for _her_ but not for Jeongyeon?”

A cord is struck thus, Jihyo doesn’t answer. Instead, she gets up and starts packing.

“If you can’t support it Mina ssi then, I’ll find a way to fund it. I’ll try to finish it before I completely lose sight. Anyway, I don’t intend to offer it to the public if that’s also what you’re worrying about.”

She rushes out the door. When it closes, her leg wobbles. She leans her back to find stability. Yet, she’s angry of how stupid her own actions were that she hit her head to it.

Meanwhile, Mina utters as she sees her step out “Leave. That’s what you’re good at. That’s what you do even to your own people, Park Jihyo.”

“Park who?” Looking back to when Dahyun bumped into them along the hallway of the eye center, Dr. Im did introduced this certain patient Park to her. But she didn’t quite get it, as she was in a hurry.

“Park Jihyo. She will be in need of a cornea specialist”, Sana says.

Now Dahyun realizes this must be what she missed from Nayeon. Suddenly, Dahyun is breaking sweats upon also realizing how Miss Minatozaki knows these. “H-how do you… “

Sana shrugs, “I have eyes.”

“If I take Dr. Im’s patient, what then? You’re up to no good, it seems.” Dahyun clocks her head at the side.

“Do we have a problem with that, Kim Dahyun ssi?”

“If we think about it, my license would be at risk in exchange just for some sex.”

Chuckles, “Aniya~ You may keep being a good doctor. But do tell me the progress. And isn’t _this_ what you’re after?” Sana says while sitting tall, flips hair onto her chest, stroking the tips.

“Hmm~ “, Dahyun gazes through Sana following the other’s fingers caressing oneself. She nods, liking what she sees.

Drinks and plates almost emptied while the rain gradually weakens. Sana concludes the meetup, “Finally it stopped. Well then, I’ll see you next time Kim Dahyun ssi.”

“O- How about dessert?”

Sana gets up without answer and struts off. Dahyun hurriedly calls for the bill but when Sana passes to her side, she tells her “Get up. It’s already paid for.”

Lagging behind a bit, Dahyun is able to catch up on Sana. “Why so fast?”

“The drizzling stopped. It’s the best time to go, isn’t it?”

“You really aren’t into romance, are you?”

“Hm, not a fan. And to be honest, I hate it when it rains. It’s pretty alright but it ruins my mood.”

“I see there’s many things to know about you. Since we’re working on something together, don’t you think I should get to know- “

Sana pauses on her tracks. Startled, Dahyun almost bumped into her. Sana turns and tells her, “Don’t have to. We will only give our bodies, not our hearts. Let’s keep it simple.” She reaches out and tucks Dahyun’s hair.

The latter doesn’t step further when Sana walks away. At that moment, Dahyun sorts out this date and figures “Ah, she really didn’t come to play. It’s a pity, she’s my type.”

“But there’s no harm in trying”, Dr. Kim then makes a phone call. “Dr. Im, I believe you were referring a patient to me? …Yes.”

The patient in question arrives at her home with all of the lights off. Jihyo calls out, “Tzuyu-ah?” No answer.

She steps onto footwears scattered at the entrance while fumbling for the switch. Suddenly, it occurred to her that she would be living such dim soon.

Thus to get used to it as soon as now, instead of turning the lights on, Jihyo shuts her eyes. Slowly, carefully, she walks over the kitchen. Through palms, she feels immediate objects around her.

Estimating, Jihyo latches on to a knob. She pulls it open and feels the cold breeze to her face. At the side, she gets one of the pitchers. Next to it is a marble countertop to which, she measures against her limb.

Upon guessing the height that’s just above her waist, Jihyo goes feeling for a mug. So far, a success. But when she poured cold water in, she spills it frustrating herself. She puts them aside.

When she opens eyes, there’s not much of a difference. Jihyo finds it necessary to open the door of the refrigerator for a source of light. Through it, she finds her way back to the switches.

But she sees no one. “Tzuyu-ah!”

Attempting phone calls, these too aren’t answered. It’s almost 9 in the evening yet, the student hasn’t gone home. The only one she could think of where Tzuyu might be is with the chingu, Son Chaeyoung.

Jihyo may not know the phone number but she knows where to go. She gazes at a shelf full of books and frames. Among them is Jeongyeon’s photo.

Jihyo takes a breath bracing and says “Like mother like daughter, isn’t it? Revisiting that shithole would have been the last resort. But there goes your daughter, Jeongyeon-ie. If only I don’t need anything…”

Dongdaemun, Seoul—Along the cramped alley of Meokja Golmok filled with ahjummas cooking food in each stall, Tzuyu carries kimbap and odeng over a table. She steals a piece while waiting for Chaeyoung from a convenient store.

And when the latter arrives, Chaeyoung proudly smiles picking up from the plastic bag bottles of soju. Shocked and overjoyed, Tzuyu brought hands together and exclaims, “Wow! You got passed them?”

Chaeyoung reaches to her pocket and shows Tzuyu her fake ID like a badge of honor, “This comes in handy.” They laugh.

“Could you make me one too?” Tzuyu asks.

“What for? I’ll be the one to buy us these.” Chaeyoung swirls the bottles making a mini tornado inside them.

“But I’d like to go clubbing,” pouts.

Chaeyoung pinches the other’s cheek. “Aigoo~ If you wanna dance, you may do it here”, taps the table.

“Yah~”, Tzuyu lightly slaps Chaeyoung.

“Now, don’t be shy. Here, have some courage.” Twists the cap and hands to Tzuyu. They clink and drinks a mouthful. Their faces crumple feeling the strength that the soju lends.

“Ready?” Chaeyoung repeats tapping the table.

Tzuyu shakes head, “Maybe later when we finish all these.” She then gets a piece of kimbap and shoves it to the other. Chaeyoung catches the rest of the crumblings.

“Tzuyu-ah”, she says in gibberish.

“Hmm?”

Chaeyoung chews down food and talks audibly, “What excuse would you say to your mom when you get home?”

“Who says I’m gonna go home?”

“EH?”

Bottles emptied. Dinner done. Although wobbly, these two walks some more around Dongdaemun. They pass by the Ihwa Village and marvel on the mural paintings.

The masterpiece that catches Tzuyu’s attention the most is the one painted along a stairway. She nudges towards it naively pushing Chaeyoung on the side and exclaims “So, cute! Annyeong pretty koi.”

Chaeyoung grabs on to the wall beside her, steadying herself. “Yaishh! What am I gonna do?! This is crazy~”, she presses her temple.

“CHAEEEEEYOOUNNG-AHHH”, Tzuyu calls the other melodiously. She slips a bit yet catches the handle bars. Sluggishly, she takes a seat to one of the steps.

On the other hand, Chaeyoung diligently finds her spot beside Tzuyu. The latter leans head. She lends her shoulder. But with the wonkiness, Chaeyoung ends up leaning; her cheek on the other’s head.

She digs her phone out and opt a speed-dial. “Yeobseyo, is aboji home? …Oh. Nothing, nothing. I- uh… I suddenly craved for some odeng so… Now, I’m walking home. I’m arriving shortly.” Hangs up.

Chaeyoung shuts eyes in devastation and sighs “Of all days he’d be around, it’s today?! Ugh!”

“Heyy, what does that mean? This isn’t just for today, tell him about the next days too. I don’t wanna go home.”

“Imagine me and aboji not talking, ever. Then suddenly, I go ‘Oh Tzuyu chingu would sleepover’ out of nowhere? Ugh, so awkward.”

“Then, sneak me in. That way, you wouldn’t have to talk.”

Chaeyoung lets out a sound of helplessness. “You’re drunk.”

“YOU are drunk.” Tzuyu raises head and glares at Chaeyoung.

“We ARE drunk. The moment I talk to him first time in a while, I’m- THIS? And if we sneak in? That’s dumb, I can’t even walk straight. How would I get away with this?!”

“Chaeyoung, do you like me?”

“O!” Covers mouth, in shock of herself.

“Then why you sound like that? Like, you’re only thinking of yourself. Include me, include _us_. What happened to ‘you go find me if I get transferred’? You won’t have to do that if I stay with you!”

Brows curve in sympathy, “Tzuyu-ah I…” She pulls her to an embrace. “Right now, I am nothing. I live off of whatever’s given to me. What could I share with you? Would that be enough?”

Breaks off, Tzuyu looks at her softly. Nodding, she cups her face and says “YOU are enough.”

Eyes on lips, the view is inviting. Tempted, Tzuyu allows herself to be taken over by the charged moment and moves in. Inch by inch, their lips are closing gap. But perhaps, they are indeed drunk to even hear the rushing that walked in.

“TZUYU WHAT THE HELL?!” Jihyo arrives together with a steward from Son residence. And in seeing this unbelievable sight, stepmom Jihyo pulls up Tzuyu by the ear and drags her by the arm.

Tzuyu covers ear, crying in pain. Still dazed and with things coming in too fast, Chaeyoung could only raise arms in surrender as if the police caught them. “Please don’t hurt her!”

“You don’t have a say, kid. I warned you both. As for you”, Jihyo tells Tzuyu, “I’ll drop you out of that school.”

“But- “

The steward interjects. “Pardon the interruptions, Young Lady. But the boss has been waiting.”

He points an arm to a direction. When alcohol could be whiffed from the young miss, he steadies the other arm for her to grapple. Chaeyoung looks back one last before she’s taken away.

Meanwhile, Jihyo hails a taxi and hurls Tzuyu in. At the back seat, there’s silence for most of the trip. Small whimpers are heard.

When the latter crawls upright and fixes disheveled hair, she asks “How did you know where to find us? What do you know about Chaeyoung?”

“It would’ve been easy if it was just about me who was once a borrower. Shouldn’t I be the one asking? Do YOU know them?” Jihyo hands the driver the fare.

“They do what they gotta do to make a living”, they alight. “It’s not her fault to be born to such family.”

“You barely scratched the surface.” By the time they step on the elevator, Jihyo tightly shuts eyes and finds herself having to massage over them.

“Then make me understand!”

Jihyo sighs and shakes head a bit trying to snap herself off of the failing vision, “The patriarch of the Son family is a puppet to a Chinese syndicate. For them to be able to operate here in Korea. How do I know? In order to gain trust and borrow an institutional amount, I flew to Taiwan and presented a multimillion-dollar idea to a pool of their lenders. One of which is Mr. Chou, your father.”

The elevator opens. Jihyo steps out while Tzuyu freezes. A lightning reflects through the windows. The sound of thunder rings through ears that’s already hurting. Her helpless youth flashes through memory.

By a hand, Jihyo halts the doors closing. She squints upon looking at Tzuyu and takes notice, “It seems you’re not too young to remember.”

_How can I not remember? He hit mom when I fail to speak to him in full Mandarin. Cursing my omma that she didn’t teach well._

_How could I forget when he eventually made her talk to the guests? Then later on, grabs her by the wrist to the point it marked crimson. The tongue that could speak native, he suspected her of flirting._

_The first time he didn’t harm her was when she conversed with a woman._

In a corner at a luxury hotel, East District of Tainan—Jeongyeon clasped hands holding on to the other. “ _He doesn’t suspect. You may be our only hope, Jihyo ssi. Take us with you, please._ ”

“ _But-_ “, Jihyo looked over checking if others could walk in on them. She paused looking at a kid, looking at them.

“ _I know you like women. Here take me_ ”, Jeongyeon slipped Jihyo’s hand into her dress. “ _Just please!_ ”

“ _I get it. I GET IT. We don’t have to do this_ ”, Jihyo pulled away. Fixing her collar, she said “ _I need to secure the funds first._ ”

Jihyo then made a phone call. “ _Hello Ms. Myoui, there will be some deviations to the plan. I’ll give instructions in person._ ”

Turned to Jeongyeon and murmured “I _’ll try to help, alright. But if it comes down to you and the money, I won’t hesitate to save myself._ ”

Walked off. The kid peaking on the side came up to her. With a small voice almost cracking up, she said “ _Please save us…_ ”

Lightning flashes yet again with thunders echoing the hitting of leather to their bare skin. It starts to sink in with Tzuyu the question, what are the odds she’d meet that monster once again?

Tzuyu drops to her feet, desperately and unknowingly begging “Please save us- please!”

Jihyo goes for an embrace in attempt to calm her, “Shh~ You’re here, Tzuyu-ah. It’s done. He can’t get near you for as long as you’re here.” For as long as Tzuyu stays in Korea where the injunction is in effect.

Passes out, Tzuyu is carried at Jihyo’s back. The latter wipes her clean, got her changed, and tucked her in. On behalf of Jeongyeon, this is what Jihyo could do. Fill in the role of a mother. For not being able to save this kid’s omma one more time, that’s merely as far as the guilt goes.

The greater guilt, on the other hand, becomes more and more pressing as days pass. As she walks out the bedroom, Jihyo couldn’t help sensing the rounds of her eyes.

Seeing Jeongyeon’s picture frame over there, Jihyo brings it close and says “I made a deal with Son Sajangnim. And knowing that Tzuyu is Mr. Chou’s daughter, it worked out.

Your daughter is safe—for now.”

Jihyo places the frame back to the shelf, “I better get going. I have to make the most out of the remaining time.”

Clock is ticking. Her sight is that of the glass windows blurring from the gradual trickling of the storm. As of late, Jihyo would be able to continue the project without Hirai’s backing.

Because in lieu of Momo, there is Chaeyoung’s father. The caveat, Jihyo has to give a replica of the God’s Eye to the loan shark boss. Afterall, the technology would be useful to track the borrowers in hiding.

On the worktable, Jihyo test runs the device. There goes the marker moving to and fro the I-House, as it should from 6 years ago. Until one day, it didn’t. The day of the typhoon.

With the marker still lit up, it puts hope on Jihyo that she could still find the girl she met in Osaka.

Somewhere under the same stormy Seoul, there’s someone also running a GPS; eyeing Jihyo’s activities. She gulps from a can as the skies grumble and says, “Do we remember it in the same way Jihyo-yah?”

“ _I’m going back to Seoul. Let’s end this_ ”, Jihyo uttered. The winds had been howling. From afar, the lights were flashing yet the rumbles could be heard.

“ _But I love you_ ”, cupped the other’s face and tried to kiss her. Yet she’s pushed her aside.

Jihyo’s phone had been ringing. She couldn’t answer. As soon as she turned it, she sent a text instead. [ _Flight cancelled. I’ll fly as soon as the typhoon is over._ ]

Just then, the neighborhood was rattled. Sirens were echoing around. A thick black smoke was building up. A house from 2 blocks away was ablaze. 

“ _Sana, stop! It’s dangerous! Come back here!_ ” Before Jihyo knew it, Sana ran towards the fire’s direction.


	3. Aimless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last for 2020 because crazy happy holidays.  
> this chap a gift to all! pls gib me too :)
> 
> donations at ko-fi.com/playspective

Key onto knob, she arrives just in time before it rains again. To remedy her hatred of it, Sana hops in to shower. It may emulate tricklings and the painful memories that go with it but at least, this she could control.

Head down, as she feels the water all over her. And gradually pans up, as she runs fingers through her hair. Being hit like this, Sana is reminded of survival and that _this is nothing_.

Rubs towel to her damp self. Slips on a shirt. Refreshed. In addition, Sana picks up a cold can before she settles to her desk. As soon as she types a code, several windows pop-up. One of which, is where Jihyo is seen.

“Hmm~ She’s able to track that much. Not bad senpai, just a bit more. Although, it’s gonna be tricky from there onwards” Sana utters as she pulls the can open and takes a sip.

“ _Ahh_ …”, invigorated. “Do we remember it in the same way Jihyo-yah? The way it was my everything that turned into nothing…”

_I used to look forward to the end of my shift at the carnival I was part-timing at. So that I could sneak in to your tech workshops. Many times, I raised my right up. I had so many questions. You were kind in answering them and helping out._

_Questions. There were so many that even on the nights that had become our usual, walking home together, I asked. It seemed endless; my mind just wants to learn everything your mind knows._

_The road always comes to an end. We’re again at your gate. But that evening, instead of a ‘good night’, you walked in yet left the door open._

_Suddenly, my questions… it turned to a different set. Do I go in? And if I go in, could I stop myself? I know Osaka like the back of my hand. Yet at that spot, I was uncertain._

_I’d like to find answers. And so, I gulped on the way in._

_Bag down, on the table. Your coat too, revealing the shape of your back and shoulder to me. My question at the time, “Doesn’t it feel hot?” I fanned myself and wipe my neck._

_“Is it?” By the back of your hand, you checked me._

_It was fall in Osaka but it felt so hot like summer that I was parched. Sorry but I needed moisture that I cupped your cheek, pulled, and drank from your lips. I may have blushed, as it was embarrassing._

_You smiled, however. You liked it too, it seemed._

_Then you offered me a glass of water. Perhaps, my thirst was obvious. Perhaps. So, I agreed. While you went, I had the time to look at your desk and see what you’re working on. Then, we’re back at mentoring with my technical questions._

_The next day, you surprised me on a sudden visit at the carnival. Yet, there wasn’t much as it had just closed. That time, it’s you who had questions “Would you ride the Ferris wheel with me?”_

_“Eh?” Really, how would it be possible?_

_Reached out and took me by the hand. You stepped into the control booth and asked another, “What does this button do?”_

_When you pressed something, it moved; gradually, started spinning. You pulled me in to one of the cabins. We took our seat face to face. You smiled like you did yesterday. The look that shows you liking something._

_Leaning forward towards me, along with those warm palms of yours placed on my knees. Gently caressing. And like the pace of the wheel, gradually slipping up my skirt and on to my inner thighs._

_“Wait”, I uttered. I took your hands and held them together like a prayer. Planted a kiss to allow myself a pause. “Let’s stay like this for a bit.”_

The wheel went up and up by the second. Through the glass windows, they could see that they were overlooking the skyline of Osaka. Sana and Jihyo relished on this view with hands held tight.

The latter pursued another of her advances, inching ever so closely to the other. Slowly and surely, Jihyo was waiting. Yet this time, nothing was uttered. And so, she pressed her lips to hers.

Sana unhurriedly nibbled her, with tongue exploring the mouth of the other. She found it soft and sweet. While the sound of smooches, either faint or deafening, echoed all over the cabin.

It’s all that was heard. It’s Addicting. They then pulled away, huffing.

 _Looking around, there’s no way I could escape. And looking back at you, there’s no way I could hold back._ From her seat to the other, Sana went up and sat at Jihyo’s lap. They embraced.

The hand that once paused the latter’s clutches had turned to guide them all the way to her panty. Garters reached, Jihyo swept them down to Sana’s legs.

Jihyo gazed up to Sana, as she slipped a hand back up the skirt and into the bared privates. Sana felt it to her core that she opened her mouth to gasp. Jihyo leaned forehead to the other and cupped her cheek, closely watching every quiver on Sana’s expressions.

It was delightful to see the latter’s nuances whenever she delved deeper into her. Jihyo tilted head and devoured Sana’s lips, as if consuming an all-you-can-eat.

Just then, she desired a variety. Jihyo hauled Sana up and nudged her to face the cabin’s door. She wanted to enjoy her from behind.

Jihyo whiffed off of Sana’s hair while her free hand squished Sana’s left boob. Fingers of the busy hand dug in for another treat. Sana palmed the glass windows, trying to steady herself.

This vivid reminiscence is still such a turn-on for Sana that she touches herself at the thought of it, “Oh~ To be able to see up there and be everything! Just like a god.”

The thought that they were fucking on the way to the top, makes Sana experience paradise where Jihyo was the supreme. “You wanted to be one, Park Jihyo. You treated me good; it felt heavenly. So, I let you…”

_Since our first night, we had gone out proud in the open despite people sending us judging looks as we pass by the streets. Even my only remaining family, my grandma didn’t like it. ‘Cause what mattered to me was to learn about you._

_I etched your touches in my mind like how I took notes during your workshops and even took notice of the tools you use at your desk._

_From then on, I started aspiring to also have those that my eyes wandered through shop windows as we walked on our dates. Yet, it seemed you were also taking notice of me._

_Truly caring for me when you gifted me a laptop the next day. The same model I had been peeking at. You treated me nicely to that extent. It felt that you like me a lot as you supported even my aspirations._

_Thought it was only fair to express my deep gratitude for your love and care. So, I stayed the night at your place. Had been coding on the laptop you gifted; wanting to show you how much I learned._

_I swiveled the chair and asked, “Am I doing well?”_

_Seemed I was making you proud as you leaned by the wall, hand in pocket, looking my way. You smiled and nodded, “Hmm~ You working on my desk like that- It’s pretty.”_

_You then walked towards me. Got on your knee, grabbed my right foot, and placed it on you. You grazed over my leg with little huffs and licks in between; it was ticklish that I couldn’t stop giggling._

_You changed it to lip smacks as you go up my thighs. Those dilated big round eyes of yours looking at me like that… it was a sight to behold. A seduction I was falling for deeper and deeper that it pulled me away from working further._

The laptop was left unattended as Sana couldn’t anymore type on it. Hands—Sana was biting on to nails, while the other had been brushing Jihyo’s crown.

The latter stood up. While looking down on Sana, Jihyo started unfastening her watch and taking off her coat. Sana shot up and helped pulled Jihyo out of it.

Jihyo moved to unbuttoning Sana’s blouse instead of her own. When her coat dropped, Sana attended to hers anyway. Jihyo gave her kisses. She then flung the blouse open. And this time, she did her own too.

Mouths kept busy while hands ran free. Sana placed hers on Jihyo’s bra and traced fingers towards the straps on the shoulders. Sooner, she yanked them down. Jihyo’s, meanwhile, was undoing belt and stripped down her pants.

Though still covered, Jihyo went straight to Sana’s left breast and helped herself. As she wanted to eat it fully, Jihyo reached to Sana’s back and unfastened her.

They twirl into bliss. Before Sana knew it, she’s brought to the side of the bed. Jihyo laid Sana down and kissed her on the forehead. Jihyo unzipped her off of her skirt while Sana eased on the pillows.

Not only Sana was enjoying the scene. Jihyo watches her with a hungry look and hovered on her. By the right hand, she then clasped Sana on the neck.

Pressure wasn’t put as Jihyo knew she wouldn’t have to. Sana had just been waiting. Thus, Jihyo took her sweet time touching her all the way down.

When she reached Sana’s last piece of clothing, Jihyo dug fingers through it and swept it off. Jihyo was down to her undies too. Without breaking gaze, she rid of it before crawling back to Sana.

Moving in, inch by inch. Sana welcomed Jihyo to her arms. They cuddled and made out barely grasping for oxygen. The latter found a chance to breathe and collected her own spit. She softly rubbed it on the other, stimulating further wetness.

It’s made gushier than ever that Jihyo’s fingers had no qualms slipping in and out of Sana. The sound of splashing served as cue to pick up the tempo ‘til Sana arched her back and groaned.

Jihyo spoiled Sana of kisses on the cheek, ear, neck, and chest as she calmed down the friction. She then prepped her up, widened Sana’s leg apart and made way for herself in between the other.

Jihyo placed hers across Sana’s and together, their hips swirled. They smudged on each other’s lips as much as their lips down under met too. Trying to find the electrifying sensation again and again.

And when it was found, Jihyo sustained her angle hitting the spot; constantly pleasuring Sana.

_At that time, all I see was you. And all you can see was me, as I saw my reflection in your eyes. Nothing else in mind, what I knew was you and me gyrating towards the same vision._

Arching once again, she’s nearing. Sana pulled Jihyo close and cupped her face. Eye to eye, she told her “ _I won’t let you go. I won’t. I love you so much. I love you-”_

Heads tilted back as they reached finish.

Sana too has come undone touching herself from all these reminiscences. From undies, she brings her now dirtied hand up and utters “I think of you this much, Jihyo. While you only though of me when it’s convenient.”

She put an arm over her forehead and sighs, “It was okay. I didn’t mind giving everything. But you emptied me.”

Moves it towards the eyes, covering them. Sooner, she starts chuckling hysterically. Reaches for wet tissue, she says “Now you’re losing everything! Including your eyes. The iRIS? Tch! God’s Eye? Ha!” Wipes hands.

Sana says it in a mocking tone even if she’s going against the entire world that’s glorifying it. She was there when Jihyo was still designing the gadget. Thus, also knowing about the intention behind it. To be able to see everything, like a god.

Vizion Tech may have marketed it as the most realistic viewing of life. But life for creator Park Jihyo is about women. She wanted to ogle on them in ultra high-def at her own convenience.

Sana didn’t mind. Heck, she knew Jihyo had Jeongyeon waiting in Korea at the time. Just that she thought of being there for Jihyo as the best girl to act out whatever fantasies she may have.

To be the best, Sana thought of obsessing on Jihyo’s workshop and be able to help in creating her senpai’s dream tech. That having common interest would define her as Jihyo’s perfect match.

But looking at it now, Sana realizes that was when she should’ve snapped herself out of foolishness.

Because that night while Jihyo laid fully spent on bed, Sana brought the laptop and integrated her codes to where Jihyo left off. She even drafted designs.

It was like conceiving a child that Sana nurtured to bring it out to the world. Sana joyfully shared these to Jihyo the morning after. Well, she was that good of a student that Jihyo acknowledged her.

Sana then had wanted to present it to Vizion Tech. Which she had great confidence that it would be accepted since her lover, the CEO Park Jihyo herself, showed such positive response.

“ _I’d like to further review your contribution and later recommend it to the board_ ”, Jihyo told her. Sana innocently handed the codes just like that.

A week, however, into their love affair; Jihyo told Sana many things. One was that the board dimmed it dangerous. And so, wouldn’t accept it.

Not qualifying wasn’t a big deal to Sana. But what Jihyo uttered next truly affected her. “ _They- want it eradicated, destroyed, and leave no trace._ ”

Sana hung by a thread. She was hoping that Jihyo would comfort her through this tough time. Well, the way Sana saw it, Jihyo did. Jihyo held on to Sana and hugged her while they witness the USB, as well as the laptop Jihyo gifted, crushed into pieces.

It was Sana’s most prized possession. Crushed along with it was the joy of creating. Through it, she’s been dazed inside the carnival ticket booth. As if wondering without clear vision. Aimless.

Sana attempted to rebuild, bringing her designs to life. Thus, she’s been seeking metal scraps from old appliances to make a prototype out of it and piled them at her backyard.

She too tried to improve her days by visiting Jihyo at work. As soon as the workshop concluded, Sana walked up to Jihyo and clung to her. “ _Sana not here_ ”, the latter said.

It was apparent that Sana needed Jihyo that she clung to her, badly wanting to have dinner and more. But the latter merely said, ” _Not now. I’m going with the directors. I’ll just- see you later._ ”

That _later_ meant really late. And when Jihyo finally dropped by, it was unfortunate. A typhoon was coming. It wasn’t the rain nor the winds that brought Sana havoc.

At the street they always walked together, Sana saw Jihyo approaching. She missed her so bad that she ran and threw herself at her.

Sana sweetly greeted, “ _Finally you’re here~ Thank you for coming._ ”

“ _Sana…_ ” with a stern look, Jihyo brought out a thick envelope giving it to Sana.

The latter received it in confusion. Upon feeling its contents, Sana realized it was cold hard cash. She asked, “ _What’s this for?_ ”

“ _At the very least, you should be compensated for working on the codes. I’m taking it with me_.”

“ _W-what? Take it with you?? How-_ ”, Sana realized that Jihyo seemed to have made a copy of the codes beforehand.

Nonetheless, the betrayer didn’t address it and instead said “ _Don’t wait for me anymore_.”

Sana hit Jihyo on the shoulder. “ _Why? I could’ve helped you with it. Why is there a need to steal it?!_ ”

At the mention of stealing, Jihyo tried to shush Sana “ _Quiet~ Lower your voice down._ ”

“ _I won’t shut up! I did everything for you! I did what you told me to. Even to wait! I waited for you yesterday and today, not minding that you’re late. Now you’re saying these? I could wait some more for you-_ ”

“ _Listen. I’m going back to Seoul. Let’s end this._ ”

“ _But I love you! You’re going back to her? When clearly, I’m the better lover_ ”, Sana attempted to kiss Jihyo. Yet, the latter pushed her aside.

Just then, a sound of siren was heard. The smoke was already up high that it smelled from afar. Sana got up from the ground and walked a little to find its source.

It’s at the direction of Sana’s house.

She saw it down the street, to where her home is. Little did she know, the combustible parts of scrapped appliances that Sana gathered had been compressing heat and started ablaze.

Sana didn’t hesitate to run towards it. Anyone would want to salvage anything. For Sana, she hoped to save her grandma that she wasn’t deterred when Jihyo yelled “ _Sana, stop! It’s dangerous! Come back here!_ ”

Jihyo was going back and forth at her spot. Hesitating whether she’d follow. She snapped out of it when she heard the siren once again, raising her hopes up that in the presence of responders, it will be alright.

However, by the time she trailed along, Jihyo saw Sana disappearing through the fire. The responders who had just arrived immediately blocked her and anyone going near.

They asked them to disperse and get on with their businesses as usual. Jihyo was pushed back, helplessly turned her back. She turned head with a worried look and left.

Sana, on the other hand, saw her grandma from feet away shooing her out as fiery debris fall at the doorway. “ _Obaachan!_ ”

That day, Sana wasn’t able to save anything and anyone. She lost the codes, the scraps to restart with, her house, and her grandma. Because of it, her identification and traces as Minatozaki Sana were destroyed too.

Meanwhile, her love for Jihyo can’t be acknowledged as lost. It just took another form—hatred. She has come so far that she successfully made her own God’s Eye, being able to trace Jihyo now.

And with Jihyo’s current situation, Sana is having fun mocking. “You’ll NEVER finish the God’s Eye. You need me, senpai. You need me. Besides, aren’t I the one you’re looking for? It’s your turn to wait. I’m coming.” Smirks.

With the feeling of time running out, Jihyo works on the gadget for days non-stop that she even delayed transferring Tzuyu. Son Sajangnim had already filed Chaeyoung’s, anyway.

Nonetheless, the kids are able to sneak out for today and meet. They have accepted that the next time could take long. But neither could come up with a plan on how to go about it.

“Ugh, now what? What do we do? I know I said I would follow you wherever but damn, when things get this serious, I honestly don’t know if I could say the same thing with my whole chest.” Chaeyoung is appalled.

“Ottoke~?” Tzuyu wouldn’t know either.

While they sit face to face poking the food at their favorite café, Sana comes in and smiled at them as she passes by going to the counter.

The kids bow heads in greeting. “There’s the cool lady.” Clears throat. Chaeyoung says, as Sana approaches their table.

“Mind if I join in?”

Tzuyu makes a space at her side.

Sana starts, “I think the last time I saw you two, you were having grownup problems. Seeing you like this now- seems it hasn’t ended?”

“Yeah, it got worse. I got transferred.”

“Sooner, I’m gonna suffer the same fate.”

“It sucks that my father is on it too”, Chaeyoung slumps to the chair. Looking out the window, she notices she’s being followed. She bids a sudden exit, “Tzuyu-ah they’re here. I have to go. I’ll- find a way to see you tomorrow.”

Chaeyoung ducks head as she rushes out.

“It’s this bad?” Sana asks.

Tzuyu nods, “She’ll probably get dragged out if she gets caught still meeting me. It isn’t nice to see.”

Sana’s orders have arrived and there’s an extra. She gives croissants to Tzuyu, “I figured you like these? Take it and have strength.”

Tzuyu is touched from this heartwarming gesture, “Thank you miss…?”

“Call me San unnie. I’m Kim San.” Smirks. “It’s unfortunate I didn’t get to talk and help the two of you. Perhaps tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t us be a bother, unnie? Where are you from?”

“I live at Seongbuk-dong.”

Tzuyu lights up, “Oh! I’m just around too.”

“Then, we could go along the way.”

While they walked, Tzuyu gets to tell about herself and Chaeyoung. Through it, she also spilled about their parents. Especially about her stepmom Jihyo.

“Your stepmom seemed to be quite sad”, Sana comments.

“She must be. She’s a lesbian. Isn’t her dating pool difficult enough to find a partner? Yet, she neglected my mom for other girls. People who isn’t contented nor grateful for having stuff are sad people. Now, she’s going blind.”

Tzuyu suddenly pans to Sana. The latter sends a shocked confused look. Tzuyu then speaks up, “She would probably flirt with you once she sees you.”

“Wae? ‘Cause I’m her type?”

Tzuyu shakes head, “Just because you are pretty. Anyone who looks pretty becomes her type. But then again, she’s going blind. She wouldn’t see how you look. She could barely move around without groping along the walls now.”

Sana lends free advice. “She should be thinking of going for more than just a pretty face.”

Shrugs, “I don’t think she knows that. She’s too busy working nowadays to even try.”

Tzuyu finds it refreshing to be talking to a cool lady like ‘San unnie’. She arrives home cheerfully when her stepmom Jihyo, whom she bumped into the dining, ruins it.

“Were you with that kid again?! You sneaked out for sure. And you have the audacity to still walk home with- “

“It’s not Chaeyoung.” Tzuyu goes straight to her room and slams the door. Jihyo could only grit her teeth at the disability to see clearly, found out for herself, and actually confirm Tzuyu’s words.

Tzuyu told half-truth today, as she was indeed with Chaeyoung. The following day, however, she told things in full-truth. Tzuyu waited but Chaeyoung didn’t show up. Hence, she wasn’t with the kid.

The anticipated meeting to help the kids with their grownup prob, left Tzuyu with just the cool lady. Sana walks Tzuyu home for the second time. Seeing the latter really saddened, Sana has been consoling her until they arrive at the front door.

“Many things could’ve happened. Since this is just the first time for her to miss the meeting, give her the benefit of the doubt. Alright?” Sana pats Tzuyu on the shoulder.

Suddenly, the door opens. Sana gazes to her right where Jihyo shows up. Their eyes meet. But this time, not having the same vision. Sana sees her clearly while Jihyo doesn’t.

Tzuyu bows to Sana and turns to go inside. But Jihyo says, “Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your new friend?”

Pauses and gazes awkwardly to Sana. But Sana gives a nod of reassurance. Thus, Tzuyu proceeds “This is San unnie” points to Sana. “This is my stepmom, Jihyo” points to Jihyo. Tzuyu bows in closing and goes.

“Unnie, she said? Then- pleasure to meet you, San ssi.” Jihyo offers a handshake.

“Annyeong”, Sana takes Jihyo’s hand kindly. Jihyo tilts head in attempt to heighten her remaining clear senses. The voice, the hand felt familiar.

Sana adds, “Pleasure to meet you, Jihyo ssi. Tzuyu is a good kid who helped me around this new neighborhood. I’m thankful, I feel like I belong here.”

“Glad to hear that”, Jihyo smiles mouth closed. “I wanted her to make new friends. Good thing she found one. You are welcome here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind”, bows and leaves. When Jihyo is heard to have closed the door, Sana smirks as she walks away.


	4. Knocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just got back! but gotta find extra income asap.  
> hope you guys find this story deserving of support <3
> 
> donations at ko-fi.com/playspective

The current CEO of Vizion Tech, Myoui Mina, set foot to a red carpet. Not of a premier gala but of a high-end bar. She walks in with ease as there aren’t many people around.

She looks up, dead set on the second floor occupied by the VVIPs. One of which is, Hirai Momo. By the drapes, just before going in, she overheard her dismissing someone.

“You gave your omma a supplementary black card? Aigoo~ Aren’t fans your ATM? Show your abs TO THEM or go look more pitifully cute so you’d gain more fans, they’ll throw money for that. Not to me, I’m not interested.”

Sooner, a young male K-pop idol busted out. Mina catches the split drapes, goes in, and settles on the couch facing the now ex-investor. The CEO, however, couldn’t hide her puzzled look. Her fingers even pointing as to ‘what was that’.

“As usual, celebrities living too large now looking for personal sponsors to sustain their lifestyle. Quite the high-class escorts, aren’t they? Same with companies, looking for investors. Anyway, is business going well?” Momo asks while she pours drinks.

“Hirai-san…” formally addressing Japanese to Japanese, “please reinvest with us again.”

“So, it seems it isn’t going well.” Momo slides a glass of cognac towards Mina and says, “The Vizion Tech CEO herself comes here just to ask for a reinvestment. But Myoui-san, you see, we look for the greatest asset. How is Park Jihyo nowadays, hmm?”

The great Park Jihyo. She who is generations ahead of the future. Mina banks on this thought and so this is what she offers, “Park Jihyo made four more generations of iRIS, Hirai-san. It would good to- “

“Is the God’s Eye done?” Momo takes a sip.

“No but- “

Slams glass to the table, “I know a good investment when I see one. And that tech for sure is what my clients want.”

Mina’s voice jumps a bit, “I wouldn’t approve of the tech! Besides, Jihyo made up her mind to not offer it to the public.”

“Tch! What a useless CEO. Your job is to make money and grow the company. There are people who would throw money at that, not just the public.”

“Like who? The black market? Syndicates? The elite few who may or may not have selfish interest?”

“EVERYBODY has their own interests.”

“EVERYBODY. That includes you, Hirai-san. You aren’t really after the God’s Eye, are you?” Mina raises her glass to Momo and takes a sip.

Momo looks at her in the eyes, “I’ll reinvest once she returns.”

“Back to you?”

“I was the one who got her out of debt and escape the loan sharks. She owes me her whole life. She belongs to me.”

The CEO puts the glass down to the table and shoots up ready to leave, “Fair enough. Wire the funding and I’ll tell you where she is.”

“Wah~ You’re selling her like this”, Momo claps slowly.

Mina shrugs, “I too have interest and it’s- to be a good CEO.” _The CEO Jihyo could never be. The role she failed miserably. All she had to do is work and then, come home. Like how a good partner should be, the person Jeongyeon needed the most. The person I could…_

Mina quickly shakes the thought off and adds “As for your clients, I doubt that a beta version could even be made. So, tell them not to expect the God’s Eye anymore. Jihyo’s sick.”

Mina then leaves without answering Momo’s worried “What?” back. She’s so worried that the very next day, Momo finds things out for herself.

[I wired 10%. Tell me something] Momo awaits Mina’s reply. As it’s only a partial fund, instead of telling Jihyo’s address, Mina lures Momo to the Eye Center. To the retinologist.

Three knocks heard. Upon realizing that the knob could be turned, Momo lets herself in even before Dr. Im Nayeon could finish saying “Come in.”

Momo tosses an envelope of cash right away and asks, “What’s Park Jihyo’s condition?”

“Patient Info is confidential”, Nayeon says without batting an eye.

“You seem to remember her very well, doc.” Momo tilts head, probing on the doctor’s face. She deems it pretty enough to be Jihyo’s type. Thus, Momo concludes “Ah~ You must’ve become one of her play thing.”

“Excuse me, who are you?!” Nayeon raises a brow.

“I’m Park Jihyo’s woman! Now, tell me. How sick is she?”

Nayeon laughs, “No you’re not her woman. Cause if you are, she would’ve told you what’s going on. That makes me, not her woman too. I don’t know what’s up cause she hasn’t gone back here.”

“Hasn’t gone back?! Maybe she couldn’t!” Momo couldn’t help heavily hitting the table with her palms and blurts out, “She’s THAT sick?!!” startling the doctor.

Three knocks are heard too at the Park residence. Jihyo opens the door and sees a silhouette, trying to make sense of who it is. A lady speaks.

“Hello, I’ve come again. I cooked pajeon and there’s extra. I thought of bringing some here.”

Jihyo could have sworn she knows that voice from the past. Yet, she identifies this as Tzuyu’s new friend introduced recently. So, Jihyo responds accordingly “Tzuyu isn’t here. She’s gone to school.”

“Well then, how about you? Would you like some pajeon, Jihyo ssi?”

She comes in and goes straight to the kitchen. As she brought out dining wares, she takes notice of the cupboard. Foods in there are instants. While in the ref, there are take-out boxes.

Sana comments while serving meal, “You really do need a nice meal. Tzuyu already told me about you. It must have been difficult to move around with those eyes. Still, you need to eat healthy.”

“It’s- San ssi, right?”

“Mm-hmm. It’s Kim San.”

“Kim?” Jihyo tries to identify the familiar voice to this new person. She reiterates the name and says “Kim San ssi, I don’t know what my daughter told you but don’t pity me.”

Jihyo lifts utensils and start digging into the pajeon.

“Oh no, I don’t. Afterall, you’re the great Park Jihyo isn’t it? I’m a fan of your work. Always waiting for the Vizion’s keynote presentation, unveiling a new gadget. Though, it isn’t the same since the CEO changed.”

“Well~ I’m the creative, revolutionary CEO.“ Jihyo’s face lightened as she bites another portion. It may be because she’s flattered of the compliment or delighted of the nice meal.

Meanwhile, Sana is having fun looking at this Jihyo. She further inflates her ego saying “So, creative Jihyo-nim~ What have you been creating lately?”

“Hmm, you might find the creative process boring.”

“Try me.”

Some pajeon is left at the dining. Jihyo leads Sana to her worktable. There’s a notebook where Jihyo has drawn the general look of the interface, as well as what the buttons should do.

“Wow!” Sana expresses. “As expected, the greats can’t be stopped even if they lose limbs. Uhm, in your case, your eyes. Are you gonna make this your eye? That’s why you call it God’s Eye?”

“No, I-uhm… looking for something. Hoping I could see everything like a god and be able to find it.” Jihyo carefully puts back her notes.

“Something?”

“A sign of life.” _A sign of HER life. Hoping that the rescuers that night got her out in time. And that she’s living well._

Jihyo then tries to change the subject. Clears throat, “You know what? I’m so used to my keyboard that I’ve been able to continue typing codes like that.”

“Ah, like typing with eyes closed.”

“Yeah.”

“What if you accidentally pressed the wrong key? Say, you slept and your face pressed the keyboard, how do you delete and pick up from there?”

“I…” Before Jihyo could say more, Sana goes out quick. “San ssi? I don’t think it would happen!”

“But did it work so far?!”

Jihyo scratches head in response.

It didn’t take long. Sana returns with a bar stool and put it by the worktable. “Sit” Sana says as she swivels the office chair, lightly pulling Jihyo to take a seat before she settles on the other.

“It’s likely you got typos. Since I’m here, let me help you.”

Knock knocks the following day. This time, at the door of the Vizion CEO office. Momo barges in, “The location you gave me is useless. That doctor! I just know, she sleeps with Jihyo!!”

Mina couldn’t be bothered reading through documents. “I’m not surprised. You see, the great Park Jihyo isn’t that great at all. Would you still want to invest on her? Are you still gonna go after her?”

“Nice try discouraging me.”

“Cause you could’ve invested in others. This is wasting time. It’s the same as losing money!”

“I’m willing to risk a few as the reward is greater. You must’ve misunderstood, Mina ssi. Indeed, I want Park Jihyo. But since I’m already here, why not get the God’s Eye too?”

“That doctor is possibly just one of many others. When I led you to her, I thought you’d realize it isn’t possible to want Jihyo all to yourself and eventually stop. Turns out, you’re too ambitious.”

Momo has her arms wide, fully embracing Mina’s criticism. “Well, if I can’t get hold of her, I should get something else! Something valuable, her tech.”

The CEO stops reading and lets out a sound of frustration, “Don’t you get it? You won’t get any. Neither herself nor the tech!”

“But she OWES me. She must pay in one way or another. If she can’t, I’ll see for myself what I could take in equal value.”

Sighs. The CEO peels off a memo and writes on it, “Perhaps her apartment would suffice.” Mina slides it across the table. Momo picks it up and sees an address.

“It wouldn’t but I’ll wire you 40. Kureom”, bows and walks away.

“Geez, just how much Jihyo owes you?” Mina mutters under breath to which, Momo pauses a bit yet doesn’t answer vocally. _Her life._

From Momo’s distant memory where Jihyo was just starting, the young creator had pitched to her the now venerated iRIS tech. She liked everything, including the creator.

Regretfully, it’s late. By the time she’s decided, the project had already been sponsored by others. It didn’t take long, Momo heard from Jihyo once again.

Apparently, she was having a hard time finishing a successful unit for launching. Unfortunately, that tech was funded by a Chinese syndicate which wasn’t the patient type.

Pressure was put to the Korean operators, the loan sharks headed by the Son had come knocking. At the time, the young Jihyo made a deal with her. “ _Time—please, buy me time._ ”

Momo then slowly walked round her and uttered “ _Time is quite expensive, Jihyo ssi. I’ll see to it that every penny…_ ” looking from head to foot, “ _I spent…_ ” laid a finger to her shoulder, “ _is worth it._ ”

Her life. That’s how much Jihyo owes Momo.

Jihyo was able to ward off the loan sharks while being able to continue her work. It took a while but Momo has patience and eventually, reaped with the success of iRIS.

To the investor’s logic, waiting for the God’s Eye is no different. And in finding out that Jihyo is sick, there isn’t much difference either in paying medical specialists from paying off loan sharks.

If only Jihyo would make another deal to save herself like before… Momo goes to find out.

At a playground around the apartment of the Park residence, Sana and Tzuyu each found a swing to sit on. The latter refrained from her go to place, the café, since it’s been days that she last heard from her friend Chaeyoung. It upsets her.

“I dropped by yesterday. Brought some pajeon. Were you able to eat?”

“Mm, thanks unnie.” Tzuyu kicks the ground and the swing starts.

Sana lightly does the same, “It’s true what you said. Your stepmom seems sad. I thought of helping her type codes.”

“What? Why? I hate her.”

“She’s still your mom.”

“Stepmom.”

“She takes care of you. Don’t hate her. And I like her works. Can I not help her?”

Tzuyu considers this in her favor. She could now seek the cool lady and ask advice frequently. So, she says “I’ll see you often then?”

Mouth closed, Sana smiles and nods.

Suddenly, Tzuyu’s phone rings. She receives a message. She stops the swing upon reading from who it is. Shoots up and blurts out “Unnie, it’s Chaeyoung-ie!”

Sana sticks her neck out as she gets herself on her feet. “Go”, she says. When Tzuyu looks up worried, Sana gestures her hand across her lips as if sealing them. “Got you covered.”

The worry changed to fusses of joy. Tzuyu couldn’t contain it that she turns and runs, excusing herself out. Too hurried, she didn’t notice someone coming in that she brushed her side.

“Mianhaeyo. O, ahjumma mianhae.” Tzuyu bows many times to a woman and resumes running.

“A-AHJUMMA??” She couldn’t believe she’s called an old lady. However, she wasn’t able to confront back when she’s called her rightful name. She turns.

“I see Hirai Momo has finally come to collect debts.”

Momo is taken aback. “Who are you? How do you know-”

“I have eyes. Perfect than the ones you seek from Park Jihyo.” Sana moves her chin up, “Doesn’t matter who I am. We basically have similar goals here. She too owes me. A lot.”

Scans her from head to toe and finds her pretty enough to be Jihyo’s type. From the looks of her, Momo frankly tells what she thinks. “So, you’re a competition.”

Raises palm to halt the thought, “I’m trying to get you to work with me. Think of me as a teammate.” Sana offers a handshake, “I’ll share with you MY version of the God’s Eye.”

Momo chuckles mockingly, “Confident much? Perhaps you only see my name and work. I’m quite famous in the industry. It’s not that hard to search me.”

Eyes piercing, “Tech’s what you wanted especially if you can’t get Jihyo herself. You’d settle taking something of equal value instead. Since she owes you her life, her properties won’t suffice of course. _An eye for an eye_ so they say. And I happen to know what that is.”

The chuckling slowly fades as Momo recognizes it was a talk between her and Mina. Proving that this person truly has such tech that ‘sees’. Momo closes her mouth and gulps, driven to give in “Alright. What do you want me to do?”

Smirks, “Do what you intend to. Take something of equal. See that girl you just bumped into? That’s her adopted daughter. Jihyo treats her as her own.”

Momo’s lips arches. “That’s- something of greater value.”

“What do you think?” Sana offers handshake again. This time Momo takes it and says, “Let’s make her pay.”

At a highway street, by the traffic lights, Tzuyu tiptoes in a crowd looking for Chaeyoung. Ringing, she receives a phone call. Just when she picks it up, Tzuyu sees her chingu right across the street.

“Yeoboseyo?” she greets.

The pedestrian light turns green. She steps forward. But Chaeyoung says, “Don’t. Stay where you are.”

Freezes, “Wae?”

“You know why. Looks stupid, right? We can stop if it’s getting embarrassing.”

“Aniya.”

Chaeyoung smiles weakly, “I’m sorry I only thought of meeting this way.”

“This- this is brilliant. I get to see you after a while.” Choking up, Tzuyu expresses “Bogoshipda.”

“Mian.”

“You’ve said sorry, Chaeyoung-ah.“

“I just- really feel sorry that we can’t meet properly.” _You don’t have many friends. In fact, I haven’t seen anyone but me. Yet, I’m making it difficult. Mianhae, Tzuyu-ah. Mianhae._

Instead of saying what’s on mind, Chaeyoung takes the chance to say it back “I miss you too, Tzuyu-ah. Nado bogoshipda.”

Tzuyu looks down at her feet, holding it in “I’m happy you feel the same.”

Nodding, Chaeyoung asks “Is it gonna be okay the next time?”

“Hm! I’d do this every day.”

To meet one’s biggest joy from a distance, it’s hard and unfortunate. But it’s more difficult to miss each other, having to worry what could’ve happen to one another. Thus, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu look ahead for tomorrow and the next.

The difficulty is slowly ignored as the two have fun, with each going to stores across them. Each describes what’s in their respective places.

“I’m having a burger. Removed pickles before I bite.” More things can be talked about. It’s never boring.

“Isn’t that messy? How would you hold your phone then? I only got corndog.”

Chaeyoung doesn’t hold phone when she eats. Her phone is tucked inside her bag while subtly talking through wireless earphone. Her guards look over their young miss.

She raises her cup of soda and smiles at them. It’s difficult to meet this way but at least there’s no worry of being dragged out to split the two of them.

There’s also no worry of being found out by their respective parent. The guards have nothing to report to Chaeyoung’s father. While Tzuyu’s mom is kept busy by the cool San unnie.

At the Park residence, by the worktable, Sana lifts up Jihyo’s notes to get a closer look. “The writings are overlapping. I couldn’t read them.”

Jihyo takes off her glasses and massages the bridge of her nose, “I literally don’t blink trying to make my vision focused. But it’s just really blurry. It seems I failed keeping it in line.”

Sana cups the other’s cheek gently pulling Jihyo to look at her, observing the eyes. “Did it get worse? Should we get you checked?”

“We?”

“Yes, I’ll go with you.”

Jihyo hasn’t felt nervously excited in while. She only does so when she sees her type. Now, she barely sees anything. But even just this person’s silhouette, she finds it beautiful.

Perhaps, it isn’t just the shadow that she’s attracted to. In times when eyes can’t see, other senses are heightened. More than Kim San ssi’s light tone, from it, Jihyo has felt she’s cared for.

The two goes to the Eye Center, as soon as possible. Passing by the front desk, Dr. Im notices Jihyo and walks up to her. “What took you so long, Jihyo ssi?”

“Pardon?” Jihyo is puzzled as to who called her.

Sana then grabs Jihyo by the arm and caresses it with a smile. She turns to the doctor and take notice of her name on the tag. “Sorry Dr. Im Nayeon. Jihyo didn’t recognize you right away.”

When Nayeon darts on the cuddly gesture, she understood the need to back-off. “I WAS your doctor, if you remember.”

“Oh”, Jihyo bows to make up for the little disrespect. “I’ve neglected and it got worse. It’s only now that I’m considering your recommendation for a cornea specialist.”

“Ah, Dr. Kim Dahyun. Very well. Her clinic is at the end of the hallway. Good luck”, Nayeon bows and leaves. She later mutters by herself, “What a player.”

Knock knocks, they walk in. Sana sends the doctor a knowing look to which, Dr. Kim smirks. She helps Jihyo sit in front of a slit lamp equipment for a biomicroscopy, examining the problems.

“I already got a heads-up from Dr. Im about your case. It won’t be easy but something can be done”, Dahyun announces.

“For real? Then, that’s good enough”, Sana comments as she holds Jihyo’s hand reassuringly. Jihyo looks to her with a hopeful smile.

“A surgery is needed. But for now, you’ll be in medication. Follow-up with me next week”, Dahyun writes the prescription and hands it to Sana.

The two comes out of the Eye Center arm in arm. Happily breathing in the hopeful news. “This calls for a celebration”, Sana says.

“O! Timely, Tzuyu’s birthday is coming too”, Jihyo shares.

In the morning of the birthday, Sana bumps into Tzuyu before the latter goes to school. She tells her to come home early, as there will be a dinner prepared for her.

Tzuyu feels slighted. She doesn’t like where’s this going. She’s thought of many things. Among others, she will be meeting Chaeyoung at a usual time and that the dinner is a hindrance.

So, she tries to shoo it off “Why bother? I’ll just come a bit late.”

Hands on waist, Sana demands “No, Tzuyu. It’s your special day, your mom’s gonna look for you. She might worry and she CAN’T be stressed out.”

Tzuyu sighs heavily as she leaves.

Later in the afternoon, after classes, Tzuyu meets Chaeyoung at a distance. Their phone conversation starts. “Saengil Chukha-hae!” Chaeyoung greets brightly.

Yet, Tzuyu responds in silence. Chaeyoung then knew, “What’s the matter?”

Sighs “It’s San unnie, the cool lady we met at the café. I think she’s going out with mom.”

“As in dating? Thought you don’t bother much, especially her dating life. And it’s the cool lady. I remember you saying you wish your stepmom could at least be half as her.”

“Not if her girlfriend is trying to be omma. They could flirt all they want. But to live together and replace my omma? Shiro!” Tzuyu exclaims as she opposes the idea.

“Okay, calm down! You’re getting ahead of yourself.”

She sighs again, “She’s already telling me to go home early because there’s birthday dinner.”

“Oh.” Chaeyoung realizes that Tzuyu is probably right. With this, she couldn’t think quicker of a way to appease her chingu who’s supposed to be happy on her special day.

“Never mind. I’ll go now. They’re waiting”, hangs up.

Tzuyu gets home marginally late. Nonetheless, Sana brings in the cake with candles lit. She settles down beside Jihyo as she lays the sweet treat in front of the celebrant. “Happy birthday, Tzuyu-ah~ Make a wish!”

Silence. Jihyo, instead of greeting, squints at Tzuyu and says “What’s with the mood? It’s your birthday.”

In response, the celebrant opts to just blow the candles and get it over with. She’s handed a slice and eats although very slowly. Her appetite isn’t in the mood too.

Sana’s phone suddenly rings, an alarm tone. She takes Jihyo’s plate away and reminds her, “Time for your medicine.”

She grabs her hand and turns it palm up. There the pills are handed. Jihyo covers her mouth with it. Chugs down, as Sana offered a glass of water.

The now empty glass, Sana takes it too and put down to the table. Sana adds a reminder, “We’ll visit the doctor tomorrow for a follow-up.”

Jihyo nods. Sana slips hand to her arm again and on to her inner thigh. Seeing such display, Tzuyu stops eating cake. The celebrant makes an excuse out of her homework to get herself out of there.

Knock knocks. The following day, the two are hand in hand while Dr. Kim interviews the patient. “How do you feel nowadays?” The doctor flashes lights to her eyes.

“Back then, I could make sense of the shapes. It’s just that it’s a bit blurry. Nowadays, it’s rather- dim. Faded.”

The surroundings appear incompletely, as if the sides are gone into nothingness. Jihyo merely guesses and perceives the form of an object. She identifies things through common sense.

Yesterday, she couldn’t see Tzuyu’s unhappy look. But through the silent response, she senses her daughter’s mood.

The doctor evaluates. “Expectedly, this is the reaction to the medication. Meaning, it’s working. We could proceed when you finish the rest.”

“Proceed with the surgery?”

Dahyun pans to Sana before answering Jihyo, “Yes.”

“But how much does it cost?”

Sana whispers to Jihyo, “Will it be a problem? I could help.”

Jihyo is about to explain her financial situation. But when she leans close to Sana, Dr. Kim interjects “I understand this matter should be discussed between yourselves. An estimate will be given to your companion shortly.”

One awaits anxiously, vigorously shuddering a leg in anticipation. Jihyo is thinking, _would I touch the funding for the tech? But how could I finish it and repay the loan shark boss?_ She might find herself in a familiar desperate situation again. She’s stressing out.

Sana gets hold of the estimate, as well as Jihyo’s hand. “Let’s go home”, she says.

“Why won’t you tell me how much?”

Instead of answering it, Sana caresses her cheek and tells her “Don’t mind it. You shouldn’t worry about it. I’ll be the one to find a way.”

The leg fidgets rise to her fingers. Jihyo pans away, looking all over the place, wanting to find a way.

Sana cups her other side and steadies her, “Jihyo-yah. It’s okay. I like to help and give what you need.”

“Please”, Jihyo begs. To relieve stress, she then makes a request “I need a drink.”


	5. Fine Print

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i understand if you wouldn't donate at this cruel chapter :))  
> ko-fi.com/playspective  
> paypal.me/marilesaca  
> twitter: @playspective1

“Please, I need a drink.”

“Will it be fine?”

“I haven’t been drinking for a while. But look at this, it’s still getting worse. Please, I want to relieve stress. I need to have a drink and relax, please!”

Sana smirks, “Alright. As you wish.”

Shades put on. The legally blind is led to the VVIP section of a high-end bar. Sana pours drinks. Like the medicines, she grabs the other’s arm and hands her a glass of cognac.

Sana is having fun looking at this Jihyo. The one who was once all-knowing and capable, would now fumble and be lost without her.

“How is it?” Sana asks.

Jihyo licks her lip and nods. It’s a taste she’s reminded of the good times. A good drink while she eats out women. She then downs a glass and asks more.

To which, Sana gladly gives more. But before giving another, she pretentiously moderates Jihyo, “One bottle then we go home.”

“No~ When will I get to drink again? Let’s have more.”

Two, three. The fourth is almost done. “Waiter!” She’s wobbly yet, she asks for more. While she waits, Jihyo leans and relaxes on the couch.

Sana relaxes too by lighting a cigar. She blows out the smoke towards Jihyo. The drunk could barely ward off the fog. Sana plays tricks, “You feel better now, yeah? I couldn’t pay all these though.”

Jihyo smiles foolishly and brings out her card, “Here. Billing’s next month. We have time and pay bit by bit.”

Her habit of delaying expands even on finances. There are many other things being paid, however. With the outstanding balances, the card is returned as it’s declined.

Jihyo complains, “Call the manager! Call the owner!”

“Alright. I’ll ask if something could be done”, Sana leaves for a bit.

Sooner, the manager splits the drapes and walks in together with Sana. He hands a document. “We could give a grace period to you ma’am since miss Kim San here has a VVIP contact who vouched for your capability to pay. Just need to sign this promissory note.”

“Ah, kurae?” Jihyo reaches out for the document. She tries reading but it’s simply a blur. To seal its validity, she’s helped into stamping her fingerprint on it.

The manager bows and leaves. At the same VVIP section, he walks just tables away and enters through another drapes. He then submitted the document to the part owner of the bar, Hirai Momo.

Just like that, Jihyo is tied to tens of thousand-dollar more debt. The plan between Momo and Sana is half-way done. Nonetheless, they smirk as the other half of the plan is also as good as done.

That promissory note has a fine print of taking whatever valuable collateral is seen fit. May it be Jihyo’s apartment, tech, or even her adopted daughter Tzuyu.

And with Jihyo getting preoccupied of other more important things to settle than that of the expensive bottles of liquor first, the grace period would be over before she knows it.

“ _You snake._ ” During their conspiracy, Momo name-called Sana. She didn’t want to compliment her for such brilliancy against Jihyo, their common borrower who hasn’t ‘paid’ them.

 _“You’re no better. I see you’re a business woman through and through, you pimp.”_ Sana retorted as she has seen with her own God’s Eye what Momo is up to, once she gets hold of Tzuyu.

 _“The richest sponsors in Japan would surely bid on her”,_ Momo says.

Suddenly, Momo got curious of Sana’s goal. So, she asked _“By the way, what ‘payment’ are you gonna take? Jihyo is clinging on to you. But once she can see again, you’ll be nothing. You can’t have her too.”_

Sana answered, _“I just want EVERYTHING taken away from her.”_

For a love that turned another form—hatred, Sana knows exactly what she wants to take. Jihyo had the world applauding through the graphics-intensive gadget, just as she ogles women according to visuals. Graphics, visuals, all about the sight. Jihyo’s everything—it’s the eyes.

 _“I want her to feel what it’s like to be robbed. I want to hurt her so bad. The way it felt when she took everything from me.”_ Sana has flashbacks of her house burning. Fully reminded through burn marks at her back aching, as if fresh.

 _“Everything will be taken from her soon. You think I’ll let her see?”_ With a piercing look, Sana told Momo _“I want her blind. And watch her stumble every day until I’m satisfied.”_

 _“What an exquisite interest.”_ Momo said as she carefully treaded away realizing that THAT’s the reason why Sana comes to ‘help’. It’s to have fun watching Jihyo fall and be at her mercy.

Just like moments ago, Jihyo tried to get up and greet the manager. Yet, she lost balance. Sana caught her. She then smirks and utters, “That’s it. We go home.”

At home, Tzuyu passes by Jihyo’s room to check out the project progress since the cool lady San unnie has come along. Upon turning it on, she notices a marker on a map.

“Osaka 6 years ago?” Tzuyu feels the urge to find out what happened in the past. The time her stepmom Jihyo didn’t fly back home for her omma Jeong.

When she tapped it, an image of a woman is revealed. Tzuyu comments, “Of course it’s another woman.”

By the looks of her, Tzuyu thinks she’s familiar. The name she’s identified with: Minatozaki Sana. Putting the puzzle pieces together, Tzuyu realizes who that woman is. “Sana? San unnie?”

Suddenly, Tzuyu heard a sound of the door opening. They, the woman in question along with her stepmom, are back. Hurriedly, Tzuyu offs the gadget and goes straight to her room.

She eavesdrops by her door. Steps are slow. Tzuyu could hear the dragging of their feet. Arm over shoulder, turns out, Sana is pulling Jihyo’s weight.

Door is pushed, the two finally reach the master room. Lamp shade on, Sana lays Jihyo down to bed and goes to the closet for a bit. She yanks some pajamas and returns to her side.

“Let’s get you to something comfy”, Sana says. She starts unbuttoning. Jihyo grabs hand quick and halts her. Thus, Sana asks “What’s the matter?”

“Didn’t you miss a detail about me? I like girls.”

“Yeah, I was told that you like pretty girls.” Chuckles, “Too bad you could only see blur.” Sana then casually proceeds unbuttoning but Jihyo still holds on pausing it.

Through her index, Jihyo trails along the pattern of Sana’s silhouette. She tells her, “Ottoke? Even your shadow is pretty. If only I could see, I could do- anything.”

“Don’t worry. Let me do it”, Sana says softly. Mouth open, she goes for the other’s and feed on it. To which Jihyo receives without reservation until, something slips in mind…

“Where’s Tzuyu?”

Lights were out when they arrived. So, Sana tells her “She’s asleep.”

The grab hold then loosened. Hands drop to the side. Sana could now resume. Unhurried. And as she does, Jihyo takes a deep breath in attempt to control her nerves.

As soon as the last is unbuttoned, Sana flings the blouse open. She _stares_ at Jihyo’s breathing. Yet, she inches closer to watch the up and down wave of her body in details.

Meanwhile, Jihyo _feels_ Sana’s breathing. It’s warm and it tickles. Thus, she squirms writhing through the sensation. Sana is having fun looking at this Jihyo.

_That’s it. Twist and turn as I breathe on to you. Move as I do things to you._

She wanted to see more so she does things to Jihyo. Sana lands the tip of her tongue on the other’s stomach while cupping a breast. It made Jihyo whimper and tremble.

She dips another and slides it up a bit real quick. She sees the other’s abdomen rises and hands flail around. “Tsk!” Sana teases. Acting as if exasperated, “Stay. Still.” She says.

Hand clutches at the edge of the bed as commanded. But Jihyo can’t help her legs kicking. Body can’t lie. She can’t stay still because she’s anticipating. She doesn’t know when and where she’d feel something next.

All of a sudden, Jihyo just finds herself recoiling her chest. “I like that you’re excited”, Sana tells Jihyo after she bites onto her nipple. The blood rush of excitement made it erect that it can be seen through the bra.

Conversely, it gave Jihyo an idea of where Sana is. There, she doesn’t flail and is able to caress Sana’s face. Yet, Sana gets up and Jihyo is lost again. Her only guide is the sound of silk rustling through Sana’s skin. Jihyo follows and undresses too.

Sana is lifting her own skirt and rids of her bottom. Panty is left to the floor. By the time she hops back to bed, Jihyo got rid of her own top. Yet still, there’s some that’s left to be undone. So, Sana helps unbuckling and pull Jihyo out of her pants.

The less clothing Jihyo has on, the more Sana reaps power. Sana has this little musing, _So this is what it looks like from your perspective_. In contrast to the past, Sana was looking up to Jihyo back then.

Tonight, she’s looking down at this puny being that’s exposed and vulnerable; discerning which fuckery to put Jihyo in. Sana chooses to go for the simple, straightforward.

Spreads her and holds a leg up. Sana straddles in between Jihyo. She then starts the grind, slowly at first. While swirling, Sana wets her own thumb then presses it to Jihyo’s clit.

The lack of sight heightened Jihyo’s other senses. Becoming extremely aware of the slapping heard from the moist friction, as well as the force she’s receiving whenever Sana lays her entire weight on her.

She then feels a shift as Sana leans forward. Jihyo flails yet again, trying to find something to hold on to. Her palms slip and fit through Sana’s face. Sooner, Jihyo tilts head back. Mouth open catching breath as Sana grabs her by the neck.

Hisses and groans. Sana bites her own lip while Jihyo covers her own mouth, careful not to make any more decibel than the volume of splashing and heavy breathing.

For a while, this humid air full of their fluids and exhales is the only thing they know. Unapologetic, not minding anything. It’s paradise until they heard a sound NEITHER their friction nor moans.

A squeak of the door. Sana and Jihyo instantly snap back from ecstasy. Panic, they turn heads towards the source and Sana sees it slightly ajar.

“Is it Tzuyu? Did she see us?” Jihyo says nervously. She brings hand on forehead and starts muttering “It’s okay. It’s- gonna be okay. She knows that this is what I am. What’s going on between us, she’ll understand. I’ll- try to talk to her.”

“She will. She’s a smart girl”, Sana responds as she fixes up swiftly.

Jihyo gulps and nods.

Chaeyoung arrives at a café. Yawns, as it’s too early in the morning when Tzuyu wants a phone meeting across the street. _Ring!_ She answers, “Yeoboseyo! Tzuyu-ah~”

“Sorry to ask you out in an unusual time. I couldn’t wait to get out of that house.” Tzuyu braces herself to say, “Last night in omma’s room, I saw them… mom and San unnie… ”, her voice is breaking.

Words unfinished. Deafening silence. Chaeyoung is trying to figure out what Tzuyu is saying. Because hearing the crack in her voice, there must be some things that are hard to say.

Indeed, there is. Tzuyu saw how her step mom was taken over. Those faulty eyes roll at the back of her head, as if possessed. Tzuyu couldn’t bring herself to actually tell that the thing she didn’t wish to happen is happening.

“My omma is getting replaced. Where does that leave me?”

Chaeyoung tries to console her, “Tzuyu-ah look… She’s just another girl and will be like any other of your mom’s girls. This too shall pass.”

“No, she’s not! SHE’s the one in Osaka 6 years ago!” Tzuyu exclaims upon the last night’s discovery of their history.

If mommy Jihyo had decided to stay in Osaka at the moment when omma Jeong needed her the most then, this San unnie isn’t any other girl. And that she had long chosen _her_ over her omma. If she could do that to her omma, what more to her.

Thoughts are piling. Like a quicksand of emotion burying Tzuyu into fear and doubt. Her smarts are driving her into overthinking, reminding where she and her omma Jeong stand in Jihyo’s life.

_We’re nothing, like beggars desperately pleading to be saved. It was just all out of pity that she took us in. We’re a burden. We’re unwanted. That’s why she doesn’t choose us._

Hence, Tzuyu is calling “Chaeyoung-ah~ Take me. Please? Let’s- run away. I’ve lost my omma, my one true family. I’m left with these people who I’m not related to. People who could care less. I’m scared.”

Suddenly, Tzuyu is pulled by her arm. It’s Chaeyoung who has arrived right in front of her. She knows no words would make it alright. So, Chaeyoung busted out of the café, ran across the street, and pulled Tzuyu to an embrace.

“O?” Tzuyu couldn’t believe it.

“I made the guards order food”, Chaeyoung says. When they break away, she tells her “I couldn’t do anything but this. And it sucks that this has to be quick.”

She has to go. But in that moment too, Tzuyu takes the chance to do what she could. She goes and gives her a peck. Silence. There may be no words again but the gazes are comprehensible.

They snap out of it when Tzuyu’s phone interrupted. Taking a look, she receives a message. Both let out sighs that break into weak smiles.

Worries may be coming in left and right. But they are grateful, as they are in each other’s presence. Unfortunately, it’s really time to go. Chaeyoung keeps the smile as she returns to the café across.

Meanwhile, Tzuyu reads the text. It’s stepmom Jihyo wanting to have dinner together. Tzuyu grits teeth, repulsed of the idea of having to face her.

She too knows it won’t be just dinner. That it will be cornering her into hearing them explaining. By the mere thought of it, Tzuyu hysterically covers ears wishing she could avoid it.

Sun down, Tzuyu goes straight to her room, excusing that she’s swamped with school works. Come break of dawn, she’s hurried. Even Jihyo couldn’t slow her when Tzuyu says she’s running late.

This goes on for days. One time, Sana comes by and sees Jihyo stressing. “Need a drink?” She asks.

“Please.”

Sana pulls Jihyo to take a closer look. She tells her, “We should get the doctor to visit you here.” Thereafter, she prepares a glass and pours some.

“I’m letting you drink so you’d calm down already. Hate to burst bubbles but there are things to be settled. For one, is the certain Son Sajangnim a patient man?”

Many things are confided to Sana. Jihyo could only nod and bow in abandon. “I’m sorry for dragging you into my troubles. You even had to share your resources to me.”

It’s to a point that Sana is the one buying groceries, Jihyo’s meds, paying bills with her own money. Even if there’s money, it isn’t Jihyo’s to spend personally. No matter, Sana is having fun looking at this Jihyo.

“I told you I like doing this. I like helping you.” Sana then takes notice of Tzuyu caging herself in her room, “Seems you could use another help?”

Jihyo pours out sentiments. “People like me… People who wouldn’t bear their own child don’t have many chances to become a parent. Despite me being- this, I get to be one for Tzuyu even just as a stepmom. I tried.” Chugs down a glass, “Thought I’d know how.”

“What’s important is effort. I’ve also thought of becoming a parent”, something resonated with Sana.

_Having to create and nurture takes effort. But there’s happiness to it. That’s what I felt when I created the thing you robbed me of. What do you know Jihyo-yah when you only have things conveniently?_

Sana then suggests, “I’ll give it a try. I’ll be the one to talk to Tzuyu.”

The following day, while Tzuyu dials on Chaeyoung, Sana drops by their go-to café and greets. “Is Chaeyoung across the street?”

Surprised, “Yeah… How did you know?”

“I saw her. Said hi for a bit. We promised to meet here back then and talk, remember? But it has come down to this, just us two. Still, may I?” Sana asks if she could sit with her.

Reluctantly, Tzuyu makes space.

Sana settles down. “I appreciate Chaeyoung for her efforts in finding ways to meet you. I’d do the same.”

Tzuyu cuts to the chase, “I know this isn’t about Chaeyoung. I’ll be honest with you San unnie. I don’t want you to be my omma. I don’t want my omma replaced.”

“I’m not. As you said, I’m unnie. I can’t and won’t replace her. But you see, I don’t have to be your mom to give a damn.” Tzuyu looks away while Sana is still intent, “Your stepmom wants time with you when you get home. It would be great to give some.”

Back then, Sana left the café with Tzuyu and accompanied her home. This time, she solely gets up and leave giving the mom and the daughter their moment.

Knock knocks. At home, however, Jihyo finds herself opening the door to hostile presence. “Park Jihyo ssi? We’re the debt collectors”, coughs.

That’s when Jihyo knew that this bunch operates like the loan sharks. She’s asked, “Are you able to settle yet?”

“No. But I could soon. Very soon.”

“There would be no problem if our client could wait forever. We’re here to look around and evaluate collaterals”, they push Jihyo aside and welcome themselves in.

Tzuyu arrives to these men already seated comfortably in the living room. She’s greeted by them, “You must be her daughter? Yah~ you’re way more pretty in person!” Her photos are tossed down to the table.

“Go to your room”, Jihyo orders.

“Nah, don’t shoo her. We’re leaving, anyways. We’ve seen enough.” They pass by Tzuyu with smug faces and fuss around her. One pinches her chin and mutters, “See you next time.”

Tzuyu averts in disgust. On the table, she sees her picture frame from the family shelf. She confronts Jihyo, “Who are those people?”

Upon further browsing the stack, she sees spy shots of her while in school and café. “Why do they have these?!” In shock, Tzuyu throws them and walks out.

“Have wha- What is it?” Jihyo is left unanswered.

The supposed time between mom and daughter is deterred. Watching this from the advanced God’s Eye, Sana is somehow not enjoying it. “It’s your chance to protect like a parent, coward!”

She too walks away, pissed by the lack of determination on Jihyo’s part. “YOU DON’T NEED FUCKIN’ EYES TO DO THAT. Put effort!”

Fucked up priorities. Jihyo is willing to work on her tech or get dead drunk, things that worsens her sight. But lets her stepdaughter feel shit and still has the audacity to take chance on this parenthood.

“Yah~ Jihyo-yah…” Sana chuckles while tears form in her eyes. It made Sana exclaim “You don’t deserve to be a parent!”

Plunges to bed, Sana then makes a call “Moshi moshi Hirai-san. How ‘bout we speed things up? Whether it be the end of month or week, doesn’t matter. It’s all the same.”

Truly, what effort does Jihyo do? The debt collectors keep dropping by. She can’t do a thing but promise the same. To pay asap. For Sana, it’s been years yet she’s still waiting to get even.

Really, it should be taken into one’s own hand. Sana then commands, “Get Tzuyu out of there. I’ll lead her to you.” Call hangs up.

Tzuyu becomes fearful as time passes. In one fateful day, she searches for refuge and sents Sana a text. [Unnie there are people bugging us. Help! It’s scary to go home] Sana arrives as soon as she can.

“Sorry for bothering you unnie. I just- don’t know. What to do.“ Tzuyu tries to complete it as Sana suddenly embraces her.

“Have you eaten yet?” Pulls away and pats her. Tzuyu shakes head. Sana takes her by the hand and says, “First things first. Let’s get you something.”

They’ve gone to the bar. For a bit, Tzuyu forgets the imminent threat through this wonderland of a place for her. She marvels, “Woah! I’ve been wanting to go to places like this. I even asked Chaeyoung to make fake ID for me like the one she has.”

Sana smirks. “Well, thanks to your recent birthday you’ve become adult. You won’t need it any longer. But I’m ordering food. Not liquor. Wait here, it’ll be served soon.”

Seeing San unnie turning away, Tzuyu tries to halt her. “Unnie, where are you going?”

“I’m settling some business with a friend. Actually, I’m pretty late for the meeting.”

“Oh. Really sorry to bother.”

“Nope! I’ve planned to meet you later anyway. It’s good to have you early. Kureom”, Sana leaves a Judas kiss on Tzuyu’s forehead.

While Tzuyu eases on naively, Jihyo is being paid another visit. _Slap!_ Jihyo falls and hits head at the edge of the table. The debt collectors force a deal.

Jihyo crawls and reaches out, “Please! I have time until the grace period is over. D-Do you know Vizion? I built that company! If I could make more patents-”

“Again with the IFs, Miss former CEO. If nothing’s concrete then, it’s as good as never. If you’re not sure WHEN you can pay then, have your daughter work and earn money too! Sign here and get her hired in Japan in no time.”

“No, no, let her be. She doesn’t have anything to do with this! Kill me instead! Sell my organs!”

“Tsk tsk~ You’ll leave your daughter behind? She’d need moral support, you know. This is an opportunity for her. To think, all she has to do is talk to elite sponsors. Not that hard.”

His lackeys nod approving his say. He then signals to suppress her. Grappled and locked, Jihyo is carried upright.

She feels her fingers being inked ready to validate the document. With all her might, she growls resisting. But these are men, easily overpowering her.

She intends to make even just a slight tear to the paper through her desperate pushing. But with two nudging her arm, eventually, her thumb marks it. The only offense she successfully made is leaving a wrinkle.

“Haist!” Exclaims one of them. Someone’s OCD is triggered. Using the crumpled paper, he smacks Jihyo over and over. “Look what mess you’ve done! Listen you blind, why resist when YOU yourself need money? Huh! Get your eyes fixed.”

Tosses Jihyo and walks over her. Debt collectors leave as they finalize business for Miss Hirai.

In the club, Momo signals her men to pick Tzuyu up. By this time, she has passed out from eating drugged food. Tzuyu is carried to a van heading to the harbor. Momo and Sana shake hands.

They part ways to which, Sana heads to the Park residence. She smirks seeing traces of chaos. At the living room, she found Jihyo seated. Bloodied on her right temple.

Extending a pretentious concern, Sana asks “What happened?”

To see is to believe, says a quote. As much as Jihyo couldn’t see and believe, she’s hoping things didn’t happen. It’s difficult to answer Sana. So, she answers with another question “Where’s Tzuyu?”

“Was on the way to a meeting when she sent text, distressed. Treated her a meal to calm her down then, I went about my sched. When I got back, she’s gone.”

 _She’s gone._ That’s when it hit Jihyo. Guided by the walls, she races towards Tzuyu’s room. Drops on her knees, Jihyo breaks down. There’s another one who’s also having tears. But of joy.

Sana is having fun looking at this Jihyo.


End file.
